AaMot3ag
by Neil4
Summary: rating is to be safe. 7 girls are transported through time free to wreck havoc... what'll happen next? story better than summary, i promise... read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: We own NOTHING in this rpg except for ourselves. sad I know, but the truth. Therefore, characters you recognize belong to whoever they belong to and characters you don't belong to their respective creator. I think that works. and since I'm too lazy to repeat this same damn disclaimer over and over, this goes for every single chapter. that's it. happy reading! Oh yeah! And r&r! we love reviews. flames will be used to stare at since we're all pyros anyway. and this is a continuing wip, just fyi. *shrugs* just make sure you read and review people!  
  
TITLE: Adventures and Misadventures of the 3 AM Group  
  
Chapter 1: Just a Regular Robotics Day.Right? It was a brutal day. Nothing went according to plan and everyone was stressed out beyond belief. The last match of the day was awful. Renata walked onto the field, placing the bins in the order of the alliance's strategy: one three-stack and one one-stack. She had to move quickly to get back onto the pad before the ten-second time limit was up and barely made it. The robot made a clean sweep of the field on the opponent's side and managed to hit their four-stack, which they apparently thought was out of reach. Human control was activated and Sherry drove with her usual spirit. But upon being pinned and locked by the opponent robot, she lost her attention and faltered. Her nerves were shot and the outcomes of the prior matches left her a weakened spirit. Cassie was trying to direct  
  
Sherry into the right direction, but try as she might; Sherry just could not concentrate. Stress levels increased and the match ended in a devastating loss. Sherry just could not handle it anymore.... She needed a break.... Everyone else was rather put off by this loss, but that did not stop their spirit (well, not much at least). The field crew commenced their usual ritual and retrieved the robot. Sherry walked on with control board in hand and a look of sorrow. Krista, Cassie, and Renata  
  
trailed behind her with the robot trying to liven things up and show their gracious professionalism to both opponent and ally. Within the pit, it was a whole other story. The robot was placed on the table, as is the ritual. Sherry in her moodiness flopped on the ground hoping to not be bothered. Sabrina and Renata commenced the usual inspection of the robot after matches while Cassie lay down on  
  
the ground next to Sherry. Sabrina, noting Sherry's frustration, walked over to her and force-fed her a zip tie, knowing that it is the best remedy for her. Renata watched Sabrina feed Sherry the zip tie and did all she could to restrain herself from laughing, since she knew how Sherry must feel. A member from the allied team walked over to Renata and stuck out his hand, "Good try guys." Renata just stared at his hand, afraid to take it and was speechless; she frantically racked her brain to get herself out of this position. Dallas (Pyro) walked over to the ally and shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Dallas, I'm with the Jesuit team. I think we're your ally tomorrow." Renata looked at Dallas with a look of gratefulness. "Uhm, the president of my team is over there on the floor. She would love to talk with you." Sherry, lying peacefully on the floor, was chewing upon her zip tie while thinking through the matches of the day. Nothing was going her way and she was just frustrating herself even more by thinking at all. She rolled onto her side hoping that no one would bother her for  
  
the mean time. She needed time to think. Cassie looked up at their former ally. "Well then, we had a good match. Good job you guys, and we'll see you in competition tomorrow I suppose." Their (former) ally nodded and walked off. "Methinks he thinks we're going to use the same strategy tomorrow... what say you oh Renata one?" Renata nodded. "He thinks we're unimaginative. We'll show him. We've got PLENTY of ideas. But I can't think of any right now. Why don't we just go back to the hotel and relax for a while? What d'ya say Freshman? Sound good to you?" "Sure...I read in our hotel manual thing (lol) that the hotel has a pool and a spa...but that you can only go in it if you are accompanied by someone who is an adult." "Well, I've always said that a month away from 18 is close enough! Besides, who need know that I'm not 18 but you guys?" Cassie smirked and got her crap together. "Ok then," said the freshman, let me just finish cleaning up the pit then we can drive over with Sherry's dad." On the way to the hotel, Sherry wasn't very talkative. All she could think of was the horrible outcome of the day. She didn't want to say anything to the others because she was sick of hearing the it's-only-a-game bit. It was not so much a game to her, not anymore. But, she  
  
liked Sabrina's idea of the spa. Something relaxing like that would be good for her. Cassie pulled her sweatshirt out of the bag and used it as a temporary pillow. She was tired still, and hot water with bubbles was sounding good at that moment. She poked Krista and pretended to be sleeping. The car ride till then had been boring, time to add some spice... Krista flinched and asked, "Someone poke me?" "Sherry did it! It's all her fault!" Cassie smirked and proceeded to cause more trouble with questions like: "Are we there yet?" "Do we need to have the muffler? Oh, cuz it's lying behind us." Sherry only managed a glare to Cassie and commenced her thinking... Cassie glared back at Sherry and was jostled out of her glaring by the van stopping. "Look, the conquering heroes have arrived at our safe-haven! Come; let us go inside and sleep! Or sit in the hot water..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Spa.Bubbles.Food.Fuzzy Blue-ness? The girls got out of the van, and quickly agreed to meet in the spa in about 10 minutes. Around 7 p.m. all 7 girls assembled in the spa, each bearing food, and began to talk about the day. Renata then asked: "Hey guys, I know this is random, but I had THE weirdest dream a coupla months ago. Care to interpret it for me? I mean, since Leena wants to be a psychologist and all." Renata proceeded to describe her random dream. It dealt with the Middle Ages, and Belgium, and Lord knows what else. When she was done, the girls gave her odd looks but began to think about the possible meanings of her dream. At a pause in the discussion of the dream, the freshman randomly said: "Nata...go get some more food...not chips cause they're gross but I want the watermelon...Please?" Renata got out of the pool and walked over to the table where everyone placed some food. She dried her hands with her towel, forgetting about her watch. Sherry, jumping out of her revere, looked at Renata. There was something different about her... definitely something different about her. She could not quite place it. "Uhm... Renata, are you okay?" Sabrina looked at Nata and sunk even lower than she already was, sitting in the spa. Her face wore a confused expression, and she looked about ready to faint. Cassie looked up from the bubbles. As usual she was fazing in and out of the convo. She looked up at the mention of more food, then at the person getting the food. Only the person getting the food was fuzzy. "I think I had one too many cokes." She blinked a few times, looked again, yet the person was still fuzzy. "What the shit? Why are people getting fuzzy?!" she pondered if maybe it was the voices, playing tricks on her, then decided she didn't care because the food was there. Leena stopped psychoanalyzing for the moment at the mention of a psychosis. "There are no fuzzy people. What are you talking about?" she looked up, stared, blinked, and her jaw dropped like a rock. "Close your mouth Leen, your catching flies," Nik retorted. She grinned, looking at Cassie for some sort of dirty response, but none was forthcoming. "What are you guys all st--- woah! Fuzzy!" and Nik promptly fell over in the pool Krista was still thinking about possible reasons for stuff in the dream. She was drawing a blank, and decided to ask Nata for some food as well, since she was up. She looked up, opened her mouth for a request, saw the fuzziness... and returned back to analyzing the dream Renata turned and looked at Sherry to respond to her question. "Yes I'm feeli--" She drifted off when she saw the stricken expressions in her friend's faces. Oh NO! She thought. Please not here, not here. She looked down at her hand and saw it was blue and fuzzy. Oh my Lord! She thought. This can't be happening. Now that they know the real me.it's over. She racked her mind for things to do. Maybe if she ported, yes, that could work. No, it would leave them asking questions. She started to climb up a wall. Maybe if she blended in enough with the shadows, everyone would conclude that it was the psychosis. Renata was halfway up the hotel wall and pretty well hidden when Sabrina ran up to the wall. "Nata...come down" she called...erm...half whispered in fear of getting in trouble. "It's OK really...Look!" she continued and proceeded to phase her arm through the solid wall of the hotel. Renata looked down in awe at Sabrina. She climbed down and look at Sabrina. "So, it doesn't bother you that erm, I look like this? I mean, I have a TAIL for pete's sake!" She swished her tail at Sabrina. "No, actually it doesn't bother me at all. I have a relative that has horns for crying out loud. An image inducer I assume?" Sabrina told Renata. "Yeah, a holographic inducer. That's why I didn't shake the ally's hand. He woulda felt the fuzziness of my hand. So...you guys really don't care?" Renata still felt unsure about her appearance. "Not at all...I mean...look what I can do," said Sabrina as she phased through Nata. "HEY! You're invading my personal space!" It finally dawned on Sherry. "Ah! Yes! That's what's wrong with this picture! Renata is blue and fuzzy... odd as it may seem, it's rather cool." "Ok, we have one blue fuzzy one, one creepy freshman... and I still have no food! There's something wrong with this picture, isn't there?" She looked to Sherry for affirmation that it was indeed unjust not having food. Renata felt bad for leaving Cassie hanging, so she picked up some food and ported to her in the spa. "Quick enough for you Cas?" Cassie stared, blinked, then ate the food. "Food is food, whether transported by fuzzy person or no..." and she was appeased for the moment. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fire, the Ultimate Party Toy  
  
Sherry watched Renata as she poofed and re-poofed. Quite amazed by this ability. She brushed it off for the mean time and grabbed at the food offered in front of Cassie, "Food!" and sunk back into the water hoping that the jets would relive the tension on her sore muscles. "You took my food! That was my food! The food was mine and supposed to be in my tummy! And now I have no food! And my food is going into her belly!" Cassie pouted. "And now I sound like mojo-jojo." She made a face and scowled at Sherry. "Evil food stealer!" Renata rolled her eyes and then ported to the food table and moved the entire table next to the spa in order to keep everyone happy. Cassie looked up and saw... food! And a blue fuzzy, but there was food! "FOOD!" she attacked some food and dragged select items into the water for munching. "I have food and you don't Sherry! Haha!" Sherry rolled her eyes. "Geez... all this over food. Eh? What the hell am I talking about?" Sherry bothered to move herself out of the water and sloshing water here and there, grabbed her own share of food. She plopped back into the water and stuck her tongue out at Cassie. Cassie responded in kind, and then returned to the food. This deemed her out of commission unless poked. As Sabrina walked top the table to get the watermelon that she never got, a rock dame flying toward her. She quickly phased and looked into the direction that it had come from. As the rock landed on the floor next to her, a boy came out of the shadows. Dallas was apologizing to Sabrina and Renata turned around. "Nice one Py-- er Dallas. You know, there ARE other ways to get my attention." Pyro looked at her but showed no signs of shame but rather of mischievous pleasure. Renata rolled her eyes but Dallas suddenly looked stricken. "Renata! You're, you're, YOURSELF! They know you now! What did they do? I'll deal with these girls for you..." And he pulled out his lighter. Renata rolled her eyes. "You pull out that lighter and I'll port you to oblivion got it? 'Sides, I can take care of myself." Dallas made no move to put away the lighter but rather studied the girls in the spa and wondered if they could be trusted. He opened his lighter. "PYRO! YOU PULL ANYTHING AND I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" Renata shouted. Sabrina eyed the lighter suspiciously. "And what EXACTLY do you plan on doing with a LIGHTER? I mean for one thing...this is private property and trespassers will be prosecuted," she said haughtily as she pointed at a rule sign. "And two, we are kinda at a pool, so fire would be kinda useless, don't you think?" Pyro smirked at Sabrina. "Trespassers will be prosecuted," he mimicked. It took one glare from Renata to shut him up however. "Sorry guys," Renata apologized. "He's usually not like that." Renata glared at Pyro again and he apologized to Sabrina. Pyro smirked again. "You'd be surprised what I can do with this little ol' lighter." "Pyro, I swear you use that lighter." But it was too late. Pyro opened the lighter and a huge ball of flame formed over the girl's heads. "Pyro...." Renata said warningly. "Fire?! Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire!!!! GIMME FIRE!" Cassie touched the fire and burned her finger. "ACK! You evil person! Gimme fire!" she glared. Pyro looked at Renata sheepishly and withdrew the ball of flame to a small fist-sized that he held in his hand. "You gotta admit, that was pretty cool. At least, those two seemed to be fascinated with it." He gestured towards Sherry and Cassie. Renata rolled her eyes. "They're fascinated with fire period." Sherry stared in amazement at the fire, but she dared not touch it. She was rather put off by the fact that he put it out and pouted. "Who isn't awed by fire?! Fire is...shiny!" and that was Cassie's input. And since she's God, that was the word. And everyone rejoiced, lol... "That's a rather useful and highly entertaining skill, I must say," Sherry said with a nod. She was very impressed and wished that she could play with fire too. In all this amusement of fire, phasing, and uhh... blue fuzziness, no one noticed that the spa that once had bubbles, no longer had bubbles. Sherry was upset with this new development and thought that it needed to be remedied. "Uhm... Dal-- err Pyro," Sherry grinned. "Would you be kind as to push the button over there," she pointed, "and start the bubbles again?" Because we all know how much Sherry likes bubbles. Pyro looked at Sherry then at Renata and pushed the button. As soon as Pyro hit the button, the wonderful bubbles in the spa commenced once again. Though, something was wrong. Terribly wrong. The surrounding area changed. The lights all along the street shut off. The girls, and Pyro, were thrown into darkness but the bubbles in the spa continued. The water in the spa swirled around and around and around... All everyone could do was stare at the water's motion. The swirling started to pick up speed and the wind around the girls and Pyro started to swirl with it. Every shrieked out in terror and confusion. "What's happening?" Sherry screamed out to no one in particular. "It looks like some kind of gateway," said Sabrina semi-calmly "Gateway? How the hell would you know!?!" Sherry retorted back in a haughty way. Before Sabrina could respond, Sherry, as well as everyone else, was thrown off their feet and into shadow. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: This is Definitely New.  
  
Cassie woke up slowly. There were trees on her left, and a field on her right. She blinked once to clear her head and wake up, then slowly sat up. She looked down at herself and saw an entirely new outfit. She had a long dress on. The under dress was a nice silver color with rather expensive looking fabric, with a velvet light blue overdress. It was a nice dress, but dresses were so not even an option for her. She had brown traveling shoes on...Which she deemed a good thing considering the lack of paved roads in the area. She saw the others nearby and poked sherry awake. It turned out that she wasn't the only one who received a wardrobe change. "Sheeeeerry... uppensy uppensy time..." Cassie poked Sherry hard to wake her up. "No... I don't want to wake up. It's not time for school. Lemme alone," Sherry mumbled in her sleep as she swatted Cassie's hand away. "Sherry! Someone's gonna steal the robot!" Sherry quickly sat up in a panic, "What? Who? I'll murder them!" Sabrina woke up with a start as well, "OMG what?" she yelled as she jumped to her feet. "NO stay AWAY from my wires!!!" She looked around hoping to find some perpetrator. Then she noticed the fields and trees. "Uhm... something is wrong with this picture..." Sherry said out loud. She then looked at Cassie... "What are you wearing?" she asked her. "I'll ask you the same question. This is an evil dress that I'm stuck in and I don't know why...though I think I can date it to middle ages in style... so I'd say we're either rejects from a ren faire, or something big has just happened..." Sherry looked to herself and noticed that she too was wearing something different. Though, not what she was hoping to be wearing. Sherry saw herself in a long dress with long sleeves, which stretched out to a point and wrapped around her middle finger. It was a beautiful midnight blue color, but regardless it was still a dress. Sherry abhorred dresses but this one beat the cake. Mostly because it was a low, square cut on the front and had intricate lacing up the back. Sherry later moaned a loud protest "Goddamn!" because she was wearing a corset. Sherry vowed that she would kill whoever put her in that damn outfit. When Sabrina tried to jump up however, to attack whoever was stealing the precious and endangering her precious wires, she noticed that it was a difficult task and proceeded to fall flat on her back. The others laughed and didn't help her up cause they're so mean to her. Finally she managed to stand up and looked aghast at herself. She looked down and was surprised to find that she was wearing a dress instead of her swimsuit. It was a satin navy blue dress, which reached to her feet. Cut squarely at the neck and was trimmed in silver lace (but not really lace) stuff. The sleeves were white and billowing and were ruffed at the wrist. "Oh my God where am I and what am I wearing?" she exclaimed as she looked around. "And where is Nata!!??" Suddenly a look of remembrance crossed her face, and she clutched at her throat and wrist. She breathed a sigh of relief when her searching hands touched what she was looking for, a shiny silver chain necklace and a silver bracelet. The others looked at her strangely and she could feel her face begin to heat up. The only faces that weren't staring at her were Nata and Pyro's faces. She looked around for them and, grateful for a change in subject, asked, "Hey! Has anyone seen Nata and Pyro?" Sherry was staring at the little freshman, but upon Sabrina's inquiry she spoke up to say, "Uhm... now that you mention it, where are they?" But Sherry had her own troubles, as she could not find her tool kit. "Damnit!" she swore to herself. Cassie had wandered into the trees, while the other two complained about their outfits. She wanted to scout the area, see what was up, that kinda thing. So she did. So far she had come up with nothing, but then again, she hadn't traveled very far... The girls then heard struggling in the trees. "NO! You can't make me show up in this!" "You look fine!" said an exasperated voice. "Oh god! There are voices here! And they're not in my head... I don't think so at least." Sherry randomly burst out as she turned to Cassie to ask her if she could hear them too. "IT'S A DRESS IM NOT COMING OUT! LET ME GO!" "SO?! IM WEARIN TIGHTS! GUYS DON'T WEAR FREAKING TIGHTS!" Just then Pyro came into view dragging Renata by the hand. He was stronger than she was and so won the struggle and dragged her into view. Pyro was wearing a typical hunting outfit with a red shirt underneath the black vest and was indeed wearing black tights. Renata was wearing a navy dress that's scrunched up a bit in the waist and elbows. Along with Renata, Pyro was dragging what appeared to be a backpack. "Oh...there you are Nata, we were loo..." her speech was cut off when she looked up at Nata. Renata glared at Sabrina and then at Pyro for making her come out of the trees. She felt she was going to strangle someone. "Listen, you look fine, I promise. Would I lie to you...Nightcrawler?" Renata looked at Pyro then said promptly, "Yes." "Ok fine. But I promise you really do look fine. At least you fit in. You're not a blue fuzzy..." Renata sat down and covered her face with her hands. "The minute we get to town I'm getting something fit for myself." Pyro nodded and  
  
agreed as he strapped the backpack on. "Yeah I agree. This is a nice dress, but I can hardly walk," said Sabrina Everyone else woke up from their time in sleepy sleepy land and examined their outfits. No one seemed pleased with what they were wearing, but none of them could do much about it anyway. Everyone was still pretty confused about what had happened. There seemed to be no actual reason for any of this to have happened. Though, an adventure is an adventure, no? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Just Another Day in the Woods  
  
Cassie, trudging through the trees, suddenly heard some rather speedy crunching of leaves that did not belong to her. She readied herself in a self-defense stance and prepared to take down whatever was coming her way. Just cause she was wearing a dress didn't mean she couldn't kick someone's ass! Rion had been running for about an hour now. His pursuers were getting closer and closer every minute as they were on horses and he wasn't. He was running away from a scouting party that had been about to raid a village that he was staying in. Tired and sweaty, he crashed through the semi-dense forest. Creating more noise than he should have. Suddenly as he turned a corner, he ran straight into a girl. And this girl quickly punched him. Cassie admired her punch, considering she was wearing a dress, and was so caught up congratulating herself on that punch, she didn't pay attention to whether the attacker was knocked out or not... Rion started to stand up, and after his second try he managed to. "WOW," he said, "you hit hard!" Cassie blinked at his stupidity. "After taking self-defense for much of my life, I better be able to hit hard. Now who are you and what do you want? Or will I have to hit you hard again and get away?" She got ready to hit him if necessary "I am. Wait.... You are a GIRL!!!?" Rion exclaimed in a surprised voice Cassie glared at this stupid one. "I'm wearing this godforsaken dress, aren't I? That would make me a girl. Now who are you and what do you want?" she heard distant crashing from the trees... but decided to pay attention to this idiot's response. "No time," he said as he grabbed her hand and ran. "Where are you taking me?!" she shouted, preparing to knock him to the ground again. He led her straight to the place where the others were and upon reaching the clearing, he stopped and groaned. "More girls?" he said exasperatedly. "Hey watch it," Pyro said as he came out from behind the tree Nata was porting to the top of. "Oh good," said Rion, "someone to help me fight." "Remember dude, it was a girl who knocked you on your ass in the woods... don't make me hit you again," she glared. "Hey," said Sabrina walking up to Rion dwarfed by his 5'9 height. "Who are you calling useless. "Yeah!" chorused the rest of the girls as they proceeded to circle Rion. Renata ported down from the tree and Rion looked shocked Rion gasped. "What the---WHAT ARE YOU! A sorceress?" Renata looked confused. "What? No - I - who's that guys? Never mind he's not important. Listen I found the town." "Nevermind," he said, as an arrow whizzed past his ears. "NO TIME!" he said. "There's a scouting party coming his way...I was trying to lose them but Mrs. Lightfingers over there attacked me." "It's around 5 miles away I'm guessing. I can port all of us there. Two at a time of course." "Well do it!" Sabrina yelled. "We're being ambushed and we have no weapons!" "We are? Ok ok ok. Let's see. there's 6, 7, 8 of you," Renata counted. "Ok I can port up to 2 at a time, and I'll drop you off just outside of town. We can't have people asking questions." Renata linked arms with Leena and Krista and whisked them off to town. Rion looked confused during this exchange and stared down at Sabrina. A minute later she was back and linked arms with Sabrina and Rion. "OMG WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?!?!" Renata looked annoyed at Rion's question and ported them away. Again, Renata returned a minute later and did the same with Sherry and Nik. The mob arrived and Cassie and Pyro were the only ones left. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sword Playing and Extra Crispy  
  
Casey crashed through the trees with only 10 of the scouting crew behind him. The other 10 had gone back to the castle to give a report while he and the others chased this person. They stopped quickly, scanning the clearing. He saw two people up ahead and trotted up to them. He got off his horse, the others flanking him, and stuck a sword under Cassie's throat. "What are your names?" he demanded. Cassie, not one for having a sword anywhere near her throat, swiped his hand away, and used self defense to spin him around and lock him. Cassie took his sword from his hands. "I think I'll be taking this, thank you very much." She shoved him away. The flanking members prepared to fire a shot at the two... Pyro immediately clicked something in his backpack (lol Yah Cassie! lol) and suddenly fire came from his hands. Pyro proceeded to burn most of the army, then decided to become creative, and made horses from the fire to chase what remained of the army away. Renata ported down from the tree that she was watching from and stood behind Pyro.  
  
She placed a hand on his and Cassie's shoulders, Pyro stopped the fire and they ported to the village. Leaving what remained of the army, and Casey extremely confused. And Casey turned to his dead companions. "Well shit." He had no horse, thanks to fireman scaring them off, and so was left to pursue these nutcases on foot. No one gets away with using my sword he thought to himself. And with that goal in mind, he set off after these loonies. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I Think the Group of Sick of Each Other  
  
With everyone safe from the danger in the woods, people were complaining of their outfits and hunger. Everyone was too shocked to just sit still and talk about what has been happing. Rion recommended the town as a good place for getting essentials and such. Everyone agreed to going to town for things, but some objected to going together. It would take much too long and people preferred to split up. Everyone agreed to split up and meet in the town inn for dinner and explanations/story telling. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Day in Town  
  
Renata and Pyro Renata and Pyro paired off and walked into town. "So, what does that backpack carry anyway? A flame-thrower?" she asked. "Actually, it does. Two of them. You'd think they were heavy. But it's not that bad. The ends of them go to each of my hands. So I just reach up behind my backpack, switch it on and the rest is history.... Literally," Pyro smirked. "Ok well, please stop showing off. Yes, it's cool but it does get on my nerves sometimes. You can act arrogant sometimes." "Sorry, I'll stop then. I promise." "It's ok. Just stop is all I'm saying. Well, we need weapons, and different clothes. I need something fitting to my name, and so do you." Pyro suddenly spotted a tailor. They looked at each other and ran off. The tailor greeted them. Once each described their outfit, he seemed pleased that Pyro and Renata's outfits were a challenge. The tailor agreed to be paid the next morning, when they picked up their clothes. Pyro's outfit was to be a brown and orange two-piece leather suit (for a pic go to photos). It included black gloves. Renata's outfit was slightly more complicated. She had a two-piece, black  
  
legging-material suit. The pants were tight to allow movement, yet were comfortable, and they included a hole where her tail could protrude (though she will continue to use her inducer, which would cover up the hole). The shirt was of similar material and tight fitting. Yet the shirt included red strips that extended from the shoulder and ran both front and back. The shoulder part extended from side to side to a point. The outfit included cream colored gloves and  
  
red boots. (again for pix look at photos. I did the best I could, they were complicated). Renata looked at Pyro. "And how are we paying for these again? We have no money." "Yeah, but I figured something out. We change into our new clothes tomorrow. We promise the tailor we'll come back and we sell the clothes we're wearing now. In case you haven't noticed. It's pretty decent material, and it look's like these people could use some good  
  
material." "Ok, I hope your right. Look! A blacksmith! I could use some weapons." "Well, I have my flame-thrower, but I could use a dagger and a sword in case they take my backpack." Renata and Pyro each ordered their weapons. Renata: a crossbow, sword (with a sling in order to carry it on her back), and dagger and Pyro: a sword and dagger as well. They struck the same deal as with the tailor and promised to pay for the weapons when they picked them up. As they walked they decided to explore a bit of the village while they waited for everyone else to finish. It seemed only an hour or so until sunset and they decided to go to the inn. They were the first ones there, so they picked out a table for the 9 of them and waited. They talked about the events of the day. "I gotta admit Pyro, those horses were pretty cool. But why did you want to attack my friends at the spa earlier...today I guess, or last night?" "Well, I remember what junior high was like for you, you know. I didn't want the same thing to happen again. I'm older than you, so I'm responsible to look out for you." "But you're the same grade as me! And you're only a year older! It's not that much. ACK! I let you look out for me too much in junior high. High school changed me you know." "Yeah I know. It's hard to let go of my position of big brother and protector you know." "Ok...but please let me fight my own battles now. I DO have my own powers you know. Sides, I got my inducer now. Everything will be fine." They were interrupted by the sound of people entering the bar of the inn.  
  
Cassie and Casey With her newly acquired sword, Cassie figured she had two options. She could either go get more weapons, or get something to hold her sword for now and buy stuff later. With the extra money she stole from the guy with the sword, she didn't have any monetary issues. She saw the blacksmith's shop before anything else and headed over to get some special requests. She requested three daggers, all personalized, an axe, and, in case she ever ran into that guy with the sword again, a whip. You never knew when things like that would come in handy. "Al'ight, for these 5 items, that'll be 30 silve' pieces, Miss." the blacksmith requested. "30? I need these by tomorrow. So if I give you 40, could you do that for me?" Cassie queried. "40 silve' pieces? Why gladly! I'll 'ave 'em ready by tomorro' then miss." Cassie nodded her thanks and left the building. She now had her extra weaponry, with added whip, and now she needed to get a new wardrobe. She walked for a while, but couldn't find a dress shop easily. So she stopped in at the inn for a drink and directions. Figuring that age limits on drinking were now null and void, she ordered ale and sat down in a darker corner. She listened in on a few conversations, until she found one of interest. "That Godfrey fellow's at it again." an elderly man said to his younger companion. "Oh? What's he gone and done now?" "Well, I heard he just tried to scout out another city to take over. Some local chaps just were in Greenwich field when they happened upon some charred fellows. Bore the crest of Godfrey they did. So they reported it to some other chaps, and it's spreading like wildfire in  
  
the town." "Amazing. Didn't think he had the gall, considering last time." another eavesdropper commented. "Well, he did. And some knights rode through here and are off to report it to the king. Delightful chaps they are. Always so helpful." "And not too bad for 10 silver pieces neither." one of the local bar wenches slurred and promptly passed out. "Looks like Lola's had one too many mugs of ale!" the local folk broke into peals of raucous laughter at the drunken wench. "So that's the story then, eh?" "Looks like it. They say that that Casey chap, you know, Godfrey's favorite, may be wanderin' around without a horse, since there were 5 sets of horse prints, but no one knows if that's true. Probably just speculation that is. Besides, no one rightly knows what he looks like, seeing as everyone he battles with dies. Formidable opponent, he is!" Cassie grinned, having heard enough to gather that the man who she stole from was named Casey, paid for her drink, and left, after getting directions to the local clothing shop. She found it without much difficulty and entered. "May I help you dear?" an elderly woman asked. "Why yes. I'm looking to sell this dress and buy some clothing. Preferably something fit for a swordswoman, if you have anything." "Well, I can help you with selling your dress, but swordfighting clothing would have to be sold at the male shop, just down the way there." "Well, thank you for your help. I'll return and sell you my dress when I'm done over there." "You're quite welcome dear." Cassie left the store in pursuit of the male shop. She entered with little trepidation. However, upon entering, the few men stared at her. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to whom she assumed was the head tailor. "Excuse me sir, I need to buy a wardrobe fit for swordfighting. I was told I could come here to purchase clothing." "Ah, yes madam. If you'll wait one moment, I'll be right with you. Feel free to peruse the materials." the man said, then went back to his customer. Cassie wandered over to the shelves and felt the materials. She was looking for something cottony and light, so she wouldn't get too warm during the day. She found the perfect material. After little hassle with the clerk, she received one outfit right away, and put in an order for 10 more of the same, for a grand total of 20 silver pieces and 8 copper. She thanked the man and left to return to the other shop to sell her dress. The same old woman was there to help her, and gave her 100 silver pieces for the dress, as the material was very fine and the style extremely rare. While still in the store, she bought a matching beret to put her hair up and get it out of her face. That was another 8 silver pieces. Though she didn't mind as she already had a fortune, thanks to that Casey fellow, she thanked the woman and left the store. She ventured to what could be considered a luggage store. She got a leather rucksack (25 silver pieces), a purse (8 silver pieces, 2 copper), and 6 belts (a grand total of 2 gold pieces). She thanked the owner and headed back to the men's clothing store, having forgotten to get shoes. So she browsed the selection and chose some sturdy hiking boot like shoes. She put in an order for 3 pairs of those, for another 24 silver pieces, and headed back to the inn for another drink. After this drink she would go to the jewelry shop and browse around, see if they had anything shiny. She guestimated the time to be about 3 o'clock, which gave her another 2-3 hours till dusk, when they met up again. So she ordered another ale and sat at the previous table. She gathered her hair up and put on the beret to keep it up and out of her face. However just as she was about to take a sip of her ale, a voice interrupted her. "That's a lovely outfit," a silky voice said from the shadows. "Who are you? What do you want?" she said slightly panicked. "I could ask you the same question, considering you sat at my table." "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll move." she prepared to get up. "It's quite alright. It's pleasant to have a charming young lady sit at my table." Cassie blushed at this. She didn't know why, perhaps it was the ale? Or maybe just the way he said it? But either way, she got sort of flustered. "What's your name?" she asked with a smile. "My name is Rocelinus. And yours?" "I'm Cassie. So, what's a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?" she figured the standard pick-up lines could be used in a place like this. Especially since none had been heard before. "I am by no means nice." "One of those naughty boys then?" "I can be, when the occasion calls for it." "That's encouraging." she drank some more ale. "Can I buy you a drink?" "You would be willing to?" "Of course." "I would offer to buy you one, but alas, someone I ran into stole both my sword and my purse, leaving me broke. And my horse left as well." "I'm sorry. That's a bad situation to be in." "Bad doesn't begin to describe it." Cassie approached the bar and purchased the drinks, when it dawned on her. That guy wasn't named Rocelinus, he was Casey. It all fit. Stolen sword, stolen money, and horse ran away. She grinned to herself. So, sexy voice, sexy body... so far it was a good lookout. She returned to the table and put the ale in front of him. "Here's your drink. Bottoms up!" and she started chugging. That's when it dawned on her. She'd never had any alcoholic drinks before; she had no tolerance for alcohol. She put the ale down and decided to call it quits while she was ahead. She got up dizzily and sat back down. "Are you alright Cassie?" "Rocelin" asked. "Oh yeah, I'm fine Casey. Thank you for asking." Casey was shocked. She knew his identity? But how! That was impossible. No one knew who he was! He was like a mystery person, a shadow, a phantom. Observing her actions led him to conclude that she was most likely drunk, so it wouldn't be too hard to get information out of her. "How is it you know my name?" "I beat you in a battle." she giggled. "Got your sword and everything!" "Really? And where is my sword?" "I got it. It's mine now. You can't have it." "Alright then. Well, thank you for the drink, my dear. I'll be seeing you very soon." "Oh good. You're a sexy sexy man, didya know that?" she grinned. He gave a slight bow and left. "Why yes my dear, I do know that." He grinned evilly and decided to start on his way to the castle. He could hide in the forest and then steal a horse and go back. Cassie was still sitting at the table. She grinned. She'd hit it  
  
off with a cool guy, well; one who was sexy and she could beat in battle. She waited about 10 more minutes, then chanced getting up again. It worked rather well, and she headed for the jewelry shop to peruse the shinys. Looking at the setting sun, she gave herself about 20 minutes before she had to go meet up with the others for dinner. So she browsed around and headed back, seeing nothing of interest. She arrived a little late, and so looked around for Nata and her friend. So before she started looking in earnest, she grabbed another ale, and looked around.  
  
Sherry and Harry Sherry wandered into town. She didn't know what she wanted to buy, but she was sure that everyone else would end up getting weapons of sort and getting out of the damn dresses. Sherry was okay in hers for the mean time and weapons weren't exactly her specialty. Though, she did rather miss her robot. "Oh shit! The competition! Oh god! What am I going to do? Everyone is counting on me tomorrow morning! I have to drive..." Sherry continued to ramble to herself while stopping in the  
  
middle of the road. Though, she wasn't quite aware that it was the middle of the road at the time, until.... "Whoa! Easy there buddy almost ran into a lady there." Sherry quickly turned around to find herself looking up at a man sitting on top of a white horse. He wore a simple white, long sleeved shirt and a leather vest over it with black pants/hosen whatever you call them things. On his feet were big, black, riding boots. Shit! We are in the medieval ages. Strange, Sherry thought to herself... The man jumped down from his horse. "I have to apologize for that," he said as he bowed to Sherry. "I'm still training my horse here. He and I still haven't gotten used to each other yet," and he patted the horse's mane. Sherry stared at him as he spoke. He had a strong English accent and there was something about the airiness of his words that made him different from the other boys of her time. Stupid Jesuit boys. "Oh! I'm sorry... I'm being a complete prat here. My name is Harry Marchés. I don't believe I've seen you around this town before." Sherry stopped her staring when she realized that she was being addressed. "I... Oh... Uhm..." She stumbled around for some words to say to him. He laughed a hearty laugh at her uneasiness. "My name is Sherry. I'm not from around these parts. I've been traveling for a while now with some friends." "Well then, Sherry, if you don't mind, may I show you around town? Wouldn't wanting you to get yourself lost, now would we?" "Oh, that'd be perfectly alright." He took her arm and led her around town. Harry showed Sherry most of the town and offered to buy her some things that she seemed to like. She kindly refused his offers and said that she didn't want anything. But upon seeing a lovely necklace with a bead entrapped by a couple of dolphins, he insisted on buying  
  
it for her. No point on insisting when he already paid up for it. lol. So he immediately put it around her neck and admired how it looked on her. She quickly blushed at his stare. Though, they did stop by in a tailor to get her dress altered just a tad. Harry noticed that part of her dress was snagged and thought that she might like to have it fixed. Fixed is probably not the right word. lol. Sherry had her dress completely altered. The sleeves were completely shortened and the skirt hiked up a bit just below the knees to allow for easy mobility. A scandal for the day, but she wasn't part of the day, now was she? The corset was completely disposed of because Sherry couldn't breathe, but then she couldn't breathe with Harry around even without it. (*winks* just a little something for you all... lol) But the tailor gave her something else for support instead, thankfully. lol. Noticing the style of the dress, Harry had to ask, "You're definitely not from around here, are you?" What could Sherry say to this? "Well... do I give that way that much? How about I explain everything to you at dinner?" Sherry asked with a smile. "You can meet my friends too. Oh, that might be a bad idea," she trailed... "Oh, I wouldn't mind having dinner with you." Harry responded, "Uhh... and your friends," he quickly added. Odd silence captivated both of them. "Uhm... One more question: What could you have possibly been doing to get that big of a rip in your dress?" "Oh well my friends and I were in the woods at the time and there seemed to be people chasing this one guy. He basically scared the living crap out of me and I probably stepped on my dress in some way to make it rip. I'm not used to them being this long." "Ah, I understand. Though, you seem to be weaponless. Perhaps you should take this for when you're out in the woods next time." He pulled out a nice small dagger, just big enough to keep in a pouch, which he also gave to Sherry. "Just for precaution. Wouldn't wanting anything to happen to you, now do we?" He said with a smile. Sherry looked into the pouch and discovered in there something else. She pulled it out and realized that it was her mini tool kit! "Oh! I found that on the roadside coming into town. I don't know what it is, but..." he trailed off noticing that Sherry seemed to take a liking to it. "I suppose you could have it, though what you would want with it, I'm not sure. I have no use for it so keep it." "I... Err... actually this is mine. I've been looking for it. How I can explain that to you, I'm not sure, but it is indeed mine." "Okay then, I'm happy to have found it for you then." He smiled at her again. Okay, what am I doing? Why am I blushing? I don't... I'm not... No no no... Goddamnit! I don't want to be here anymore! I want to go home and play with the robot again Sherry thought to herself. The voices were making so much noise that she couldn't hear Harry as he  
  
was telling her about himself and his position as knight for the king and all that other blah. Sherry wanted to stop from walking into the inn and just break down crying right then and there because she was completely overwhelmed by all that happened and it just then sinking in. Nah... perhaps later. No point in walking in with water logged eyes for the moment. Harry offered his arm to Sherry as they walked into the inn...  
  
Sabrina and Rion "ARG!" Rion protested as Sabrina pulled him off to one of the shops. "How did I get stuck with you?" he asked pulling his hand out of her grasp and stopping. Looking down on her. "Cause we did rock paper scissors and I lost." "Rock, paper scissors? What's a scissor?" he asked following her to the nearest shop. "Umm.well." she faltered ".it's a.never mind. We drew.erm.lots.that's it we drew lots to see who had to go with you and explain the reason why you were transported about 50 miles to this town." she concluded. "Believe me...I would NOT have volunteered." Sabrina added as an afterthought. "Oh so good looks and charm don't work on you do they?" Rion replied obviously trying to joke. "No actually they DON'T!" Sabrina replied shortly. As they entered the shop, Sabrina realized that she didn't have any money. She decided to remedy this by trading in her dress for her new clothes. As much as she liked it, the dress was definitely not suitable for traveling. She walked into the shop Rion trailing behind her and asked the shopkeeper how much he could buy her dress for. He came around the counter, examined the dress and determined that he would buy it for 100 silver pieces. Puzzled, Sabrina took Rion to the side and asked him to explain the currency here. "Well I can conclude that you guys are foreigners then huh?" he remarked with a grin. "Yes," Sabrina snapped. "I'll explain everything to you when the blacksmith is making my sword." Rion quirked his eyebrow, "Your sword? So do girls know how to." His voice faltered under the death glare that Sabrina gave him and he promptly explained the currency. "One gold piece is equal to 25 gold pieces, and one silver piece is equal to 40 bronze pieces. So if your dress is 100 gold pieces then you'll have 2,500 silver pieces to spend on.." "I can do math thank you very much" Sabrina interrupted. "Sheesh! Sorry I'm just trying to help.I wasn't sure if you could.um.never mind."  
  
he said, and sat down on a chair in the corner. Sabrina walked up to the shopkeeper and said that she would like to sell her dress and  
  
purchase clothes. "Oh yes come this way..." he said leading Sabrina to the back of the shop. Rion followed dutifully despite the glare that Sabrina gave him. "We have a lovely selection of dresses, formal and casual all on sale for." Sabrina interrupted him, "do you have anything other than dresses?" "Why.erm.yes we have men's clothing if your husband is interested." At this Rion burst out laughing but manages to turn his laugh into a cough. He need not  
  
have though, because the shopkeeper had turned around and was rummaging through crates of clothes. Sabrina turned to glare at Rion and said through gritted teeth: "He's not.were not..." "AHA!" the shopkeeper exclaimed. "Well if not men's clothes, then I'm assuming that this is what you had in mind?" he said putting the lid off a very dusty box. One of our seamstresses decided to make this as an erm.joke.but might this be what you seek?" he said holding up a red outfit (see the pic on my file for details lol). It Rion's jaw dropped as the shopkeeper held it up, "No I'm sure she doesn't want  
  
that sir, maybe something more appropriate for a lady." Sabrina wheeled around shooting another death glare at Rion who promptly clamped his mouth shut. "I'll take it," Sabrina said and proceeded to search for a cloak. She decided on a black one and then went to the curtained changing area to try on her new outfit. Upon taking off her dress, Sabrina found that she was unable to take off her corset herself. Embarrassed she called to the shopkeeper. "Um.could you please call someone to help me take off this blasted torture device?" "Torture device?" the shopkeeper replied quizzically. "Erm...this corset I mean.is there anyone who knows how to take these things off?" Scandalized, the shopkeeper went off to get his wife. After the offending device was removed, and the outfit paid for, Sabrina and Rion headed off to the blacksmith's shop. As they walked down the street to the shop, Sabrina noticed that people were giving her strange looks and whispering to each other. Sabrina shrugged off these looks and proceeded to go into the blacksmith's shop. A bell chimed as they walked into the shop and the blacksmith walked out form the back room. He greeted Rion and asked how he could help him today. "I don't know," he shrugged. "Ask her," he said stepping aside. Sabrina decided to forgive the blacksmith for his talking to Rion instead of her because she had after all been bending over looking at the swords on display. She stood up holding up a shiny silver broadsword. "How long would it take you to make this?" she asked the blacksmith. "Well actually," he said, "someone just bought one the other day, and since we usually only keep one spare other than the display, we are making another one. It is cooling and being inscribed right now, so it will be ready in about a half hour." "Perfect. " said Sabrina. "And how much will that be?" "One gold piece please," said the man and Sabrina took out her coin purse (red to match her outfit of course ;) ) and paid for the sword. "Let's go outside and I'll explain everything to you," Sabrina said dragging Rion from the sword display. They found a place on the grass outside and Sabrina proceeded to tell him the story of how they had been transported to the past. "Whether you decide to stay with us and help is entirely up to you, but I assume that we will be trying to find our way back." she concluded. "Well.I guess the honorable thing would be to stay with you ladies.for protection of course.I mean you are girls after a -." He was cut off however by an anime-ish smack upside the head which rendered him unconscious in an anime like fashion with a giant bump on his head. "Hrmph." Sabrina said leaving him outside dazed, and going to get her sword. She also chose a dagger and hid it in her anime-style high boot, which the shopkeeper had given her free of charge with her 20 silver piece purchase of clothing. She also bought a sling for her sword so she was able to carry it on her back as they traveled. She walked back out of the blacksmith and pulled a still-dazed Rion to his feet. They walked off to the agreed meeting place and met up with the rest of the group for dinner. Sabrina and Rion arrived at the inn early. The looked around for the others and determining that they were alone, decided to buy drinks. "So," Rion asked, "What will you have?" "Um.I'll take a sprite with no ice," she said (as this was her usual answer whenever she was asked what she would like to drink). Rion eyed her curiously. "We'll take two waters please," he told the puzzled bartender. "What? Water?" she sputtered. "Yes water." You are in the middle ages Sabrina.no sprite with no ice as you call it. "Um...oops?" Sabrina replied as she bit her lip in frustration (she HATED being corrected) The bartender slid two glasses down to them. They sat in silence, and suddenly Sabrina smelled smoke. "Argg," she whined, "I'm going outside.I can't stand that smell." "Don't go too far," he called to her. "As if you can order me around." she called back haughtily. "I can do whatever I want." As Sabrina stalked off, Rion sighed, drained his glass and followed her. She had jumped the gate and was feeding the sheep that were grazing in the Town Square. Rion walked up to the fence her and leaned on the gate. Indignant at the fact that he had followed her, Sabrina then proceeded to open the gate causing him to fall over. He caught himself as Sabrina sat upon the said gate. She sat there patting the sheep that had followed her to the rail. Rion broke the silence by asking "Now how exactly do you plan on getting back to your time? You do have a plan don't you? Then again.girls aren't really that good about planning ahead now are they." Rion said with a smirk, knowing very well that he had invoked the wrath of the diminutive freshman sitting next to him. Sabrina went to smack him upside the head but as his comment was purposely baited, he reached up to block her hand. Undaunted, Sabrina phased through his hand and hit him anyway. "How did you do that?" he exclaimed. "I'm talented?" "Yes I know you are.but no one's that talented." "Well...erm.. I.um.I'll explain later," she said uneasily, not sure how much she should tell him until she had a chance to talk to the others. "Oh look!" Sabrina suddenly exclaimed seeing Sherry round a corner towards the inn. "There's Sherry! oOOo I like her dress.And there's someone else." she said darkly, getting off the fence and starting towards her. "Wait a second." Rion said grabbing her sword sling pulling her back, "I think he's with her." Sabrina looked shocked at Sherry, saw her and the stranger link arms and walk into the inn. She looked up and glared at Rion. "Ok you can let go now," she said impatiently as he released the sling, causing the sword to clink on her back. "Owww you prat.what was that for?" "An accident sorry." "Whatever.I'll race you to the inn!" She suddenly exclaimed and bounded towards the old moss covered building. Sabrina beat Rion and was inside the building and pulling in the process of pulling out her chair when he started to say "Wait.I'll do." he was silenced by a glare as Sabrina deliberately and exaggeratedly pulled out the chair for herself and sat down. Wincing slightly he proceeded to pull out a chair for himself and sat down. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Meanwhile at Godfrey's Castle.  
  
Godfrey stalked the dark, lonely corridor. The sun was starting to set, so the normally dim corridor was turning to pitch. Godfrey was in a rather foul temper after the 8 scouters returned to report that Casey was going after someone. This caused him unnecessary worry, since he had to look after his heir. He was contemplating sending out a search party, when he realized he could ask for Raoul, his sorcerer, to make a potion to find him somehow. He turned out of the corridor and headed to Raoul's quarters. Not bothering to knock, he opened the door. "Raoul!" he shouted. Raoul, dressed in his favorite periwinkle blue robes, was right in the middle of completing his latest potion: a sleeping draught to use on enemies when needed. Raoul was shifting around his chamber looking for certain ingredients. He saw a vial on a shelf that did not belong. "Why, hello," he said talking to the bottle. "You don't belong here, let's put you back in your proper spot." Just then the door banged open startling him and causing his hand to lose its grip on the vile. He watched as it fell into this cauldron. "Uh oh...." Godfrey watched as the potion glowed a bright green. "I'm guessing it's not supposed to do that, now is it?" he queried. He smirked, but it quickly faded when the potion practically exploded. There were swirling colors everywhere, leading to a large black hole of sorts. But the black hole which was in the castle one moment, quickly vanished in a blinding flash of light. Godfrey covered his eyes quickly, and when he opened them again, he glared at Raoul. "You have got some explaining to do," he said severely. Raoul was just as shocked. "Well... I... err... uhh... uhm..." he stuttered around for an explanation. "Indeed it's not suppose to do that, but..." He started wringing his hands on his robes. "Well apparently nothing came of it. Sure there may have been this random black hole, but that means absolutely nothing. See, no problem." He added airily, while pointing at the floor where the hole appeared. He looked to the floor and squeaked a startled reply. "Well. uhh." here on the floor was a complete mess. It looked as if someone had taken a paintball gun and had a mini-war. Godfrey was covered in the paint-like material as well. Raoul looked to Godfrey and smiled nervously at him hoping that this would not put any dampers in their "relationship." Some 50 miles away, a portal was opening. Suddenly, a young man was thrown from the gaping hole to the ground. He grunted, but got up rather quickly. The hole closed and he was left there. He looked around, taking in his surroundings, a saw a town about 100 yards away. He started for it. He didn't know where he'd go, but he needed some place to think. Perhaps the tavern then, he said to himself. So, he gathered his wits together and walked into the tavern. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Meet the Paren-er Friends  
  
After sitting down, Sabrina remarked to Rion, "Oh look, Nata and Pyro found a corner to talk in. Do you think we should move there? Probably be safer." Renata looked up from her conversation with Pyro. "Hey guys! Over here. Where's everyone else?" Nik entered seeing Renata sitting in the corner. "Hey Renata, I'm here!" Krista and Leena entered bags in hand, laughing and joking around. They saw the rest of the group in the corner, so after getting waters, they wandered over to the table and sat down. "Hey guys. The duck has arrived!" Leena announced victoriously. "And so has Krista," she added. Cassie grabbed her ale from the bartender, having entered after Leena and Krista, and took a big sip. She looked around the room, skipped over the group, scanned the room again, and skipped over them again... after two more sweeps, she finally noticed the others and she stumbled over, fwa-ing down into a chair. "Everyone! You gotta try this ale! It's grrrrrrrrrr-eat!" she slurred. "OMG!" Sabrina shrieked, "Cassie what's wrong??? What happened to you???" "Ale ish a great thing little one!" she hiccuped. "You gotta try one." "In your dreams!!" Sabrina went on, "Cassie I cannot believe you just said that I mean you are only 18! Alcohol affects your nervous system as well as your judgment and you have WEAPONS!!! You could seriously hurt yourself...not to mention other people! I am seriously  
  
shocked at your lack of judgment...Just because we are unsupervised doesn't mean we can go wild!" Pyro looked at Renata and started laughing uncontrollably. "WOW! She is so weird! She's like your paranoid mother or something!" Renata began to laugh at his comment. "I never realized that! That's great! Hahaha." "Oh loosen up little one! You need to get that rod out of your ass! Have a good time! Have a drink or two... or ten..." "I'm not her.... I never..." Sabrina started to say but gave up and stormed out of the inn. As she ran out of the building, blinking back tears he ran into something, or rather someone. Standing up, dazedly she apologized to whomever she had injured. Just as Harry opened the door for Sherry, Sabrina ran right into her causing her to lose her balance. She tried to side step out of Sabrina's way, but knocked herself into Harry instead. They both ended up toppling to the ground, leaving Sherry on top and one bewildered Sabrina. "OMG I'm sooo sorry!" Sabrina apologized dazedly...she went to help whomever she had knocked into up, but looked down to find two people lying on the ground. Sherry looked up at Sabrina, confused and rather dizzy from her fall. Then she looked down and noticed Harry grinning at her. "ACK! Oh god. I'm sorry," she hastily said as she tried to right herself. "Uhh. This klutz here is my friend, Sabrina. Uhm. Sabrina, this is Harry.  
  
He uhh. decided to show me around town," Sherry said as she fought to hide her blush. "I am NOT a klutz!" Sabrina said as she stormed back into the inn, towards that bar. She proceeded to order herself water. As she walked back to the table she "accidentally" spilled the contents of her glass on Pyro's head. "Oops," she said smiling sweetly (as only a freshman can). "Did I do that? Sorry bout that," she said and resumed her place at the table Pyro glared at Sabrina. "SOMEONE can't take a joke at all. Sheesh." He smirked then flicked on his flame-thrower. He held a little ball of flame in his hand and kept smirking at Sabrina. Renata looked at Pyro. "Oh my god, please not here. Too many witnesses." But it was too late. Pyro formed the flame into a butterfly and it flew to Sabrina's face. Renata then screamed at Pyro "OMG YOU TOUCH HER AND YOU'LL NEVER HEAR THE END OF IT!" Pyro looked at Renata sheepishly. "Fine." Then withdrew the flame back into his hand and turned off his backpack. Renata then sighed exasperatedly. "You need to control yourself. Especially here. They'll think you're the devil or something. And you Brina, learn to take a joke will you? You threw a tantrum and that was NOT cool." Still outside: "uhm... kay. I apologize for her, uhh... freshman-ness. Err... uhh... Let's just go in now," Sherry hurriedly said. "Perfectly alright." Harry said as he held the door open for her again. They walked into the room arms linked again as Sherry scanned the room for people she knew. It wasn't hard to notice the group: Pyro, Renata, and Sabrina were all glaring at each other. Sherry walked up to the group rather confused, but whether the others noticed her presence or not because of the previous spectacle that happened prior she wasn't sure... Renata looked up from the glaring fest she was having between Pyro and Sabrina. She then noticed that a few people were occasionally glancing over at the table. Rion was just staring openmouthed at Pyro. Renata then smirked. "So who's this Sherry? ... Oh and you coulda told us he was coming. We don't have enough chairs.... But you could sit on his lap if you want..." Cassie, seeing 6 people, instead of two, had a very interesting image of a person tower. After shaking her head, she saw two people again. "So," she hiccuped. "You got yourself a chair eh?" she looked to Harry. "As long as there aren't any cucumber incidents, sit away!" she slurred, grinned, and drank. Nik passed Sherry a drink. "Here take this it's nice and cold and you can always use it if a cucumber incident does so 'arise' so to speak." Renata then noticed a dagger in Sherry's pocket. "You uhm, use his weaponry Sherry? Looks kinda small to me." "OoOOoo Sherry...what's that?" Sabrina said pointing to a box in her hand. "That's not an engagement ring is it? Can I be the flower girl?" "Oh god. I suddenly remember why I didn't want to bring you here in the first place," Sherry mumbled only loud enough for Harry to hear as she buried her face in her hands. Harry, on the other hand was rather baffled by this exchange of words. "I have to apologize for their behavior. Uhh. Like I said, we're not from here. Heh." Sherry said trying to brush aside their comments. "Err, everyone, this is Harry. He uhh. showed me around town." "So... this guy here took you around the block a few times?" she hiccuped, then grinned at Nik. "Well, I suppose there are worse ways to spend the afternoon, right?" she smirked and drank some more ale only to find the mug empty Nik snickered at Cassie's comment then looked up to see Shane walk into the inn. "Well I wouldn't mind him taking me around the block a few times," nods to Shane. Cassie turned in her seat. She looked at the guy she thought Nik was pointing to, got confused, and smirked. "Well, I found a better option than that one. So nyah!" she stuck her tongue out at Nik. "Yes well Cass you're too drunk to see straight from this far away anyway so you're coming with me to go up and meet him." Nik grabbed Cassie by the hand and moved toward Shane at the bar. Cassie held little protest. After all, there was ALE at the bar... and that was where she was going, so she was good! "Ummm..." Rion started "Am I seeing things, or did he just shoot fire out of his hands?" Pyro looked at Rion. "What? You mean you've never seen...Ooooh never mind. Hey Sabrina, do you wanna explain or should me and NC explain ourselves?" "Well maybe we should do it individually...I don't know how close my powers resemble yours," Sabrina said. Pyro look at Renata then looked at Rion. "Well, " he began. "Like you saw, I can control fire, even the tiniest spark." Pyro looked at Renata. "Uhm, how should we explain you? I think if you showed him yourself he'd be a bit shocked." Renata shrugged and looked at Sabrina nervously. "Just show him," Sabrina said to Nata with an encouraging smile. She then proceeded to cast a silencing charm on Rion so he wouldn't yell. Renata looked at Pyro nervously. "Uhm..." she began. "It's in public. I don't think so... " "Well since we are probably going to stay here overnight...we can just rent a room now and you can show us there." Renata was really nervous now. "Uhm." she said. "Ok in private I mean uh yeah... " Pyro patted her back encouragingly and nodded at Sabrina. "Well we could always pitch in and rent a room," Sabrina said. Nicely perched on Harry, Sherry asked, "What was that guys?" since she noticed that no one was saying anything. She had been too busy staring at Harry to notice what was going on with the group. Sabrina (responsible and smart frosh that she is) got up and walked to the innkeeper. Politely, she asked, "how much is it to rent a room? For one night only please." "10 copper pieces a night please," the bartender answered. "I'll take one room please, and would it be possible for a waiter to come up and serve us there?" "Well...Ok I guess" he answered. Renata looked at Sherry. "Uhm...Sherry... Can you leave him behind? I dun think its necessary for him to see... " Sherry looked to Renata. "Uhh... yeah sure," hardly listening to a word she said. Harry and Sherry stood up. He bade her goodnight and kissed her hand. Too dizzy to find her way to their room, she hung onto Sabrina for support. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Cassie and Nik Meet Shane  
  
Nik walked up to the bar with a very drunk Cassie following while discretely eyeing this mysterious new comer. Nik leaned against the bar unnecessarily close to Shane and ordered another drink. "Well hi there. You look a bit lost...my name's Nik what's yours?" "Um hi I'm Shane. I...I...I'm still in a bit of a shock as to where exactly I am," Shane responded. "Well this is my friends Cassie here," Nik said while pointing to Cassie. "Hey Cass, this is Shane he's new here." Cassie looked at the three Shanes. "Hi... must be difficult being triplets," she looked to the bartender. "Another ale please!" she grinned. "I love this stuff!" "Whoa whoa Cass let's just slow that down a bit," Nik whispered to the bartender to slip a little water into the ale to keep Cassie's alcohol to a minimum. Cassie got her ale and turned to Nik and Shane. "So what brings you into town oh new one?" she asked. Shane stared at Cassie for a moment wondering if he wanted to be talking to this clearly drunken person who was in addition talking loud enough for the whole room to hear. "Well you say I didn't actually mean to come here.... I kind of got well ...dropped here I guess you could say." She blinked. "Very interesting. Most unfortunate. Care for some ale?" "Um ...no thanks I think I'll just stick to this water for right now," Shane said hesitantly while gently pushing away the mug Cassie had shoved in his face. "Well I'm sure Cassie and I could take care of you if you need a little help getting around this place for a while," Nik said as she sneakily winked at Cassie. "Yeah, Nik wouldn't really complain," Cassie smirked. "Maybe she could even take you 'round the block... show you the ways of the town?" she grinned. Nik discretely smacked Cassie. "Yes and I'm sure Cassie could help since she's clearly had her share of connections in this town who owe her favors...for various reasons," Nik smiled smugly to Cassie. Cassie glared at Nik, but smirked. "Maybe..." she smiled. Meanwhile, Casey was grumbling to himself. He couldn't steal a horse yet, as it was still light outside. So instead, he decided to head back to the inn and get something to eat. He entered and approached the bar. When Casey entered, Cassie's grin faltered. "Nik, don't look now, but look who's sitting a few chairs down..." she trailed off. "Oh god," Nik ducked down a bit to be more hidden from view. "Did he see you?" Cassie grinned. "I hope so...." but she also ducked down. Nik poked Cassie and shared a knowing grin. "Yeah we need to get these two and have a little fun I think," Nik said as she nodded in the direction of Shane and Casey. "Good idea... so... who wants to go bug Casey?" she asked. Fun with Casey was sounding good. Too bad her whip wasn't ready yet. She sighed, though with Nik's and her imaginations, they could end up not needing that whip. She smirked. "Well I think we need to introduce Casey to our new friend here don't you?" Nik turned to Cassie and whispered, "And maybe find a secluded place for us all to get to know each other better." Nik smirked and waited for Cassie's reply Cassie grinned. "I already stole one sword. Maybe he'll follow Sherry's new guy's example and give me the other one," she smirked. "Though you should have no problems acquiring Shane's sword." Nik smirked. "And why do you say that huh?" "It's elementary my dear Watson! Now, we still need to figure out who'll bug Casey...." she grinned. "Well I say you go bug the man while I work on this one here," Nik said while motioning to the still rather bewildered Shane. "Sounds good to me." She gave a devilish grin and took out Casey's sword. She walked up behind him and poked him in the back with said sword. "Hi again Casey," she grinned with sugary sweetness. "Oh, not you again," he said. "You sound so enthusiastic. Well come, I have a friend for you to meet," she grabbed his arm and dragged him the few feet over to Nik. "Nik, this is Casey. Casey, I'd like you to meet my friend Nik." And, still holding his arm, she latched onto him. "Hi there Casey it's nice to meet you," Nik said while reaching to shake his hand. "And this," Nik said pulling Shane closer to her, "is my new friend Shane." "Hey how are you?" Shane shyly said to Casey "So you two ladies have suckered another male into your company?" he shook Shane's hand. "I feel for you, sir, I really do." Cassie grinned, and poked Casey. "Now play nice," she smirked. "If you don't we'll have to take out the shackles." Nik grinned at Cassie. "And I'd take her very seriously on that one Casey," Nik said while winking to Cassie. "Scarily enough, I would," he gulped. Cassie smirked. "You'd enjoy it. I know you would." she grinned, still latched to his arm. "Well Casey look at it this way, you're not going to be alone in this ordeal this time cause you have another guy to share the experience with," Nik said grinning. Shane gulped, "Um what exactly is it you girls are wanting to do?" Shane looked most unsure at Cassie who seemed at the moment anyway a bit more open to some odd experiments with him and Casey. "Well, Shane, we don't rightly know yet. But when we figure it out, you'll be one of the first to experience..." she grinned. "So, where shall we take these two so that it'll be easier to talk?" Nik asked addressing Cassie. "How about we go rent a room? With a nice big fluffy bed," she grinned. "What do you say Casey?" Casey gulped. "What say do I have in this situation?" "Well, you can object, but only if you have a better option." He gulped, and said no more. "Well, what do you say then Nik?" "I say that's the best idea yet!" Nik replied. "Hey Shane, you agree?" "Well um ...yes I suppose I should seeing as I have no where else I can go," Shane hesitantly replied. "Alright then it's settled. Cassie shall we go find the inn keeper?" Nik said turning back to Cassie. "I think it might be wise for one of us to make sure our.... boys don't go away... wouldn't be much fun without them, now would it? You stay and watch them, I'll get the room," she grinned, gave Casey a quick peck on the cheek, and went to find the innkeeper. "So Casey, you having fun handling Cassie there? She can be quite a handful when she wants to be," Nik said with a smirk Casey looked to Shane. "Well, my friend, it looks like we're going to be very exhausted... or dead. It was nice knowing you, in any event." Shane swallowed hard but relaxed more when he looked over at nik who had indeed caught his interest as soon as she walked up to the bar. Cassie had found the innkeeper and rented a room. She headed back to Nik, Shane, and Casey to tell them where it was so they could go... "Well, we have room 15. Shall we?" "Yes well I'm sure whatever these ladies have planned it will be entertaining," Shane replied. "Yes, we'll follow you two Cass," Nik said hooking arms with Shane. "Sounds like a plan then." She linked arms with Casey and she led the way. She and Casey entered the room and she had him sit in a chair. She then sat herself in his lap. "Well, this is the most comfortable chair I've ever sat in," she grinned. Casey blinked. "If you say so, my dear." "Now Casey I suggest you keep your sword put away...we don't want Cassie playing with it in her somewhat drunken state right now, now do we?" Nik smirked and winked at Cassie. "Aww... you're not fun Nik!" she grinned. "And Shane, keep a very close eye on your sword... nik may be trying to steal it soon." "What are those people in the next room doing?!" Nik said somewhat exasperated by the distraction. "You know it sounds an awful lot like Renata and the others..." she trailed off. "It does...shall we investigate?" Cassie asked. "Yeah let's go see what all the noise is about," Nik responded. Cassie got up off her comfy chair and wandered to the next room. Casey, taking this opportunity, went out the door and got a horse to steal, as it was now quite dark outside. He raced back to the castle. He now had this girl stuck in his mind... 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Searching.Finding.Losing.  
  
Cassie couldn't sleep. She was starting to get a headache from all the ale. She glanced outside, but couldn't determine the time. If she had to guess, she'd say it was about 1 or so. She kicked off the blankets and got up. She was going to go downstairs and get some water or something. The room was too stuffy and she needed air. She tried to get dressed as quietly as possible, but she accidentally knocked something over. she held her breath, waiting for someone to wake up, but when no noise was forthcoming, she opened the door and went downstairs. Nik heard some loud noise and decided to wake up Shane for protection while she went to investigate. "Shane, Shane! Wake up," Nik whispered. "I heard a noise. Come with me to go look." The two made their way downstairs as quietly as possible only to find none other than Cassie. "Hey Cass what are you doing down here all alone?" Nik said walking towards Cassie. "I couldn't sleep. My head's starting to hurt. So I decided to come down and get some water. You two care to join me?" she asked, including Shane in the invitation. "Sure I think I will I couldn't really sleep well anyway." "Shane you going to join us?" Nik questioned turning to address the half asleep Shane. Shane yawned and then sleepily responded, "Yeah sure I'll sit here with you two." "So why couldn't you sleep Nik?" Cassie queried. If they were going to stay up, they might as well have some sort of conversation... Nik began to blush but was thankful it was dark so Shane couldn't see. "Oh um...I don't know just thinking too much I guess." Cassie quirked an eyebrow. "Thinking about what?" she smirked. She could guess the reason, but it was fun to torment Nik. "Stuff...people...a certain person...." nik slowly trailed off to a barely audible voice. Shane just sat with a somewhat confused look but finally broke the silence with, "What's going on between you two I can see you both know something." Cassie glanced at Nik. "Well Shane, you're a guy, so you're not allowed to know this secret. It's a girls-only privilege," she smirked. "Just let it be known that it involves guys. And that is all you shall know." she figured it would be fun to tease Shane with info, but still keep it a secret so Nik wouldn't be embarrassed. Nik smiled gratefully at Cassie for her tact in giving a small hint without dropping the whole thing. "Yes Shane, some things only girls can know," she said smiling mischievously at Shane. Cassie looked to nik. "so shall we take him up on his silence and have a mini 3 am chat?" A smile broke out across Nik's face. She always did enjoy the 3 am chats all the girls periodically shared. "Yes I do believe this would be a good time for that. What shall we rant this time?" "Well, I think first and foremost on both of our minds, and Sherry's, are guys. So why couldn't you sleep? Really?" True, most of the 3 am group was sleeping, but 2 out of 7 was better than none, so it was always a good idea to take advantage of any ranting opportunity. "Well," Nik began explaining. "Ever since I saw him," Nik said motioning to Shane," I haven't been able to stop thinking about him...he's so different but I can't quite figure out what it is about him." "Well, I mean, he is from our time... maybe that has some pull in your thought-process... I mean, he knows the same general things you do, so it's not completely out of the ordinary I suppose," Cassie suggested. She never was good at explaining why things were the way they were. She was better with the whole 'he's rejected me, now what?' issue. "Of course, maybe you two just click... not to be clichéd, but it could be something along the lines of like at first sight?" she grinned. Nik sighed and looked over at Shane. "Yeah...I don't know ordinarily I'd say you were crazy for thinking that but this time with him I'd have to say you may be right. So how are things with you in the world of ever confusing guys?" "Well, much as I'd like to say they're good, I can't. You know Casey? Yeah, well, I partially couldn't sleep because I kept dreaming about him. Just can't get him out of my head. And not just because he's so cute either. He's just... I don't know... the tall, dark, handsome, and mysterious type. So..." she trailed off and shrugged. Truthfully, she was ready to go chase after him, but by this point he was probably already long gone. "Well Cass you have to go after him!" Nik said almost too loudly because Shane looked over curiously at the two. Nik began again lowering her voice, "does he know how you feel about him?" Cassie gave a rather sarcastic look to Nik. "Nik, I just met the man today! I mean, I know nothing about him... aside from the fact that he's handsome, has an incredible voice, and seems up for just about anything. I stole his sword for chrissake!" she was getting a little flustered. "I can't tell a random guy that I like him, especially since he has every reason to hate me," she frowned. "It's not fair." "Well the way I see it the length of time you've known him has nothing to do with it. I mean look at me and how I feel about Shane! Plus I don't know maybe if you'd quit beating up on all these guys you'd have more luck with them," Nik playfully nudged Cassie. "But in all seriousness I think next time you see him you need to try give him hints that you might be interested." "Yeah, you're probably right. But it's so much easier to beat the crap out of them than talk to them!" she laughed and winked. "But only problem in that plan is I'll probably never see him again," she sighed. "But oh well, it's just my luck. Anyways... anything else up on your end?" she meant it innocently, but when she thought about it again, she couldn't help but smirk. Nik smirked at Cassie's last comment. "Yeah too bad there isn't more up on my end," Nik smiled to herself and looked in Shane's direction. Turning back to Cassie she said, "Hey I have a thought! Why don't we go after your Casey?" Cassie looked skeptically at Nik, "Well, because he's probably miles away by now? I mean, the chances of finding him are pretty much slim to none." She thought it over for a few minutes. "Though your thought may have some benefits. I mean, we could at least get some air... right?" she looked slightly hopeful. She really wanted to be able to at least see Casey again, if not be able to talk to him... "Yeah I mean we all could use a good walk to get us out of this stuffy place." Nik looked around somewhat disgustedly. "We should take Shane along for protection though I think," Nik said winking. "With the added benefit of eye candy for you, right?" Cassie smirked. "I see right through your plot, you devious one. But good plan, very smooth," she laughed. "Well, I suppose the sooner we head out, the sooner we can catch up to him, if at all possible." She gave a toothy grin at the prospect of seeing Casey again and stood up. "Oh you know me too well Cass," Nik said shooting Cassie a smile. "I'll go grab Shane and we'll be on our way." Nik paused a second to grin after realizing the ways her last comment could be taken. "I'll be right back cass." Nik ran over to the dozing Shane, "Shane you're coming with us to go find Casey!" Shane looked up from his spot at a table and said, "Why what for?" "Because I said so now come on," Nik said dragging Shane to his feet. "Ok Cass we're ready u lead the way" "Right then." Cassie led the way out of the inn. Once she stepped outside however, she didn't know whether to go right or left. "Uhm, Houston, we have a problem. There are multiple ways to go, and I have no idea which to take. And I'm no Sherlock Holmes, so deducing  
  
a path is pretty much not possible." She kept rambling like this for a few more minutes when the events earlier dawned on her, i.e., when she first met Casey. They had come crashing through the trees in the clearing, chasing someone from a village. So assuming that the castle was the opposite direction of the way they were charging, then they'd have to go right and hope they came across some clue or other. She started off to the right and hoped they'd find him sometime. They couldn't chase him for too long or they would be missed in the morning, and she still had to pick up some of her supplies. The three of them were plodding along when Nik turned to Cassie and said, "Uh hey Cass what exactly are we looking for?" Cassie looked to Nik. She really had no idea. So, of course, she made something up. "Well, I presume he would have either walked or taken a horse. And considering the hour, and the fact that he was chasing someone earlier, I'd say he's probably sleeping on the side of the road somewhere, or maybe in a small village. I mean, that's the most logical conclusion, right?" she looked to Nik for confirmation. She hadn't thought of that beforehand. Maybe going after Casey wasn't the best idea she thought to herself. "I would agree to that. Well everyone keep your eyes peeled for any clues I guess!" Nik announced to the small group. "We better find you Casey soon cause it's getting cold out and I think both of us could use some body warmers right now," Nik whispered to Cassie followed by a wink "Well, you've got your body warmer right next to you," Cassie retorted. "But I've got to keep searching." They had been walking for a while, and Cassie was starting to feel the cold. She was about to suggest they turn back when she saw the remnants of a fire up ahead. "Hey Nik, is that smoke up there?" she would wait to go approach as a group, just in case it wasn't Casey and it was someone dangerous. Nik strained her eyes to look into the distance. "Yeah Cass I think it is! Do you think it could be...?" Nik trailed off squeaking with excitement for Cassie. "I don't know. But let's approach with caution. I mean, you never know what it could be..." she trailed off and signaled for the other two to try to be as silent as possible. She ran through self-defense procedures in her head, just as a safety precaution. One never could be too prepared. But upon getting closer, she noticed there was only one person there, with a horse. The fire was almost out and the person was shivering. She got closer and was able to identify the person as Casey. She gave a big grin to Nik and stepped closer. Nik saw the lone person sitting there was Casey and she gave Cassie a big smile. "I think we'll hold back while you make your move on him," Nik whispered to Cassie winking Cassie smirked and gave a silent thanks to Nik. She stepped right next to him and was about to wake him up when a hand shot out and knocked her knee from behind, sending her to the ground. Casey, who was a light sleeper, had heard the voices and had been prepared to defend himself for a while. He got up quickly and would have kept attacking, but then he noticed whom they were. "You again? What do you want now? My axe?" he said sarcastically. Cassie didn't know what to say, so she just stared up at him stupidly. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but couldn't figure out what to say, or rather, how to say what she wanted to tell him. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he smirked down at her, then glanced at Nik and Shane. "Perhaps you two can tell me why you chased me down in the middle of the night? There must be some purpose behind it," he waited impatiently for an explanation. Shane shrugged and replied, "Don't look at me those two dragged me with them!" Nik rolled her eyes at Shane and then responded, "Well we just thought we'd come out for a walk and have a little ...adventure." Nik grinned over at Cassie. "A little adventure, eh? Well, it's a bad idea for you to go on a walk in the middle of the night on a road like this. You have no idea what kinds of dangers you can run into on this road." He gave them a reproving look, letting a little bit of his concern for Cassie come out. After all, so far she'd been something he'd never seen before. She was able to beat him, live to tell about it, and wasn't afraid to talk to him afterwards in a dark corner of an inn. That showed guts, and he liked that quality in anyone. He shook his head and let his tough exterior fall. After all, it was too late in the evening to maintain that reputation. and he had been woken up from his sleep. Cassie looked up at him still, but she finally found her voice. "Yeah... uhm... I couldn't sleep, so I went to the bar to get some water, and Nik and Shane followed, and then we decided to get some air," she gave as a lame excuse. "And you just happened to run into me?" he smirked. "That was quite thoughtless of you, but almost endearing in its oddness." Cassie grinned at this and got up from her position on the ground. Nik walked over by Cassie as the two girls stood across from both their guys. Nik gave Cassie a mischievous look hoping Cassie would catch her same idea. "I think we all could use a little excitement light now to wake us up don't you Cass?" Nik said smirking Cassie grinned. "Yes, we all need to wake up. And since we don't have any caffeine readily available, there aren't many other ways to go about that, now are there Nik?" she smirked and stepped a little closer to Casey. "But what ways are there?" she grinned innocently  
  
at Casey. "Can you think of any?" He looked to her rather befuddled. She really was unlike any other girl he knew. She was so... forward. Yes, that was the only way to describe her. "I can think of a few, but none are fit for ladies of your stature," he grinned back at Cassie. "You'd be surprised what ladies of our stature are capable of. Right Nik?" she winked at Casey, then smirked with Nik. "Oh yes I'm sure we could teach you boys a few things about ladies of our stature," Nik said grinning while she edged closer to Shane. "You wanting a lesson?" Nik asked seductively stepping unnecessarily close to Shane while mischievously looking sideways at Cassie. "I...uh...I..." Shane stuttered unable to formulate a sentence. Cassie grinned at nik's advances. She looked at Casey and smiled sweetly. "Yes, ladies of our stature can show you many tricks. After all, we have very... interesting imaginations. Would you care to learn a few tricks?" she continued smiling. Casey was still awed by her forwardness. "I'm sure I could teach you a few tricks myself. But if you're so insistent on showing me, then by all means, display away." He smiled seductively, which threw Cassie off for a few seconds. She smirked at Nik, and then returned to looking at Casey. She stepped closer. "Where to begin? Any ideas Nik?" "Hmm...I'm thinking shackles...do we have any of those around here?" Nik looked around quirking an eyebrow. "Well Casey you have quite the selection of torture devices around here.... or shall I say potential pleasure devices..." Nik smirked. "Well Cass take your pick," Nik said motioning to Casey's strewn belongings on the ground. Cassie stepped away from Casey and went to his belongings. "My, my, and what would these be for?" she asked holding up some daggers. "You know, not everyone likes this sado-masochistic stuff..." she trailed off and went back to sifting through his things. Casey smirked to himself. Yes, these girls were definitely one of a kind. "I keep those daggers there in case someone tries to rob me in the middle of the night, so I can stab them. Or at least inflict some measure of damage." Cassie made a noise of acknowledgement, to let him know that she heard him, but didn't believe a word of it. "You know, out of all these options, I like the shackles the best. Though out here there's nothing to attach them to. And it's rather chilly. Shall we maybe head back to the inn? We still have our room rented," she grinned and stepped closer to Casey, shackles in hand. "Much as I would love to, I have urgent business to attend to at my... estate. And I'm not sure if I can afford the extra time, no matter how much I may wish to..." he trailed off at Cassie's pouty look. She had a rather good puppy eyes face, since she did have three dogs to learn from. "Of course, I suppose that a few hours delay couldn't harm much..." Nik smirked at Casey's last comment. "They obey so well don't they Cass! That'll be good boys for when we pull out the whips and chains.... we won't have to punish you as much," Nik finished winking at Shane Cassie smirked back at Nik. She grinned at Casey and stepped closer to him. She was cold and shivering. He reached out and pulled her into a hug of sorts. She cuddled into his embrace. Then she looked back at nik. "Should we go back to the inn? It's getting late. We don't want the others to wake up and not find us there. They'd all have heart attacks!" she wouldn't mind going back to the inn where it was warm. It beat the cold outdoors. "Yes let's make our way back to the inn...we don't want to have them sending out a search party or anything ...who knows what they'd find," Nik smirked. "Plus it is getting cold out here and it's bound to be warmer in the room. Come on guys lets go!" Nik lead the way back with Shane right behind, arms around her waist and Casey and Cassie trailing a few steps behind. Casey still had Cassie in a hug. He told himself it was to conserve heat. Cassie didn't care either way; she was just pleased as punch to be near him, especially this close. So she was getting sappy as sherry almost, but she could deal with it. Shackles and whips would still be in the deal, but there could be a little bit of romance in the mix too she supposed. They kept walking towards the inn. She didn't know what time it was, but she guessed it to be around 4 or so. "Well guys we've finally made it. What do you say we all go inside and get ourselves warmed up?" Nik said turning to talk to Cassie and Casey while taking Shane with her since she was reluctant to move from his arms. "That sounds like a plan to me!" Cassie said enthusiastically. She looked to Casey and asked his opinion. "I think it's a fine idea. Shall we then?" he opened the door and Cassie walked through it, though he held it open for the other two as well. "Well why don't you two go find a comfortable place to sit while Cassie and I go get us something to drink," Nik said addressing the two guys. "Come on Cass we'll go put together a collection of things to help us warm up," Nik said to Cass with a smirk Casey agreed to go sit and wait. He chose a seat at a nearby table and waited for Shane to take a seat. "So what do you think they have in store for us?" he asked Shane. Luckily, he was open to lots of things... Cassie walked up to the bar behind Nik. "What do we want to drink? Ale is a bad idea... gives you a killer headache. But we need something warm-ish... unless we're relying on the guys to keep us warm, like I'm betting you are for Shane..." she smirked Shane took a seat opposite Casey. "I don't know but with those girls anything's possible! But I'm willing to find out. " A smile flashed across Shane's face thinking of the possibilities. Meanwhile behind the bar, Nik smirked at Cassie's comment. "Oh you know you're are so planning to use Casey to keep you warm too you aren't fooling me. Now what to bring out to the guys...I think a little food could be a good idea! What do you think?" Casey smirked. "Anything is possible, yes. But I don't think we'll be complaining much. And judging from the smile on your face, you're looking forward to it." Casey grinned to himself. This entire situation was kind of fun... Cassie smirked at Nik. "Am I that transparent? And is it my fault that he's so warm?" she laughed. "And I think food sounds like an excellent option. Though we shouldn't keep them down here for too long or it'll be dawn. And then the others will be up soon. But we should give them some nourishment before we tire them out." She grinned slyly at Nik. "Yes they'll be needing their energy!" Nik said grinning back at Cassie. Nik walked towards the table where the guys were seated carrying some food and leaving the rest for Cassie to grab. "K guys we're back and with FOOD!" Nik said in that tone that every girl in that group of friends got when they talked about food. Cassie grabbed the rest of the food and sat down. "Mmmm... Fooooooooood," she got a glazed look in her eye. Casey poked her, and she returned to normal. "Thank you for the food, but I did eat before I slept. Which wasn't too long ago," he said "But believe me, Casey, you're gonna be needing your strength. So at least try to eat something," she suggested oh-so-subtly. He grinned. "Well, if you say so." And he dug into the food. Shane and Nik smirked at the little exchange of words going on between the other two. "So Nik, will I be needing my strength later and is that why you brought all this food?" Shane asked nudging Nik a bit. "Well I don't know Shane I guess you'll just have to find out won't you but in the mean time you better eat up just in case don't you think?" Nik said mysteriously while slowly and deliberately licking some food off of her finger. Cassie smirked at nik's display. Way to be subtle she thought to herself. She returned her attention back to Casey as she watched him eat. She should be hungry, but for some reason, she just wasn't. Casey finished his portion relatively quickly, since it wasn't much. She grabbed some random thing off his plate and munched on it, if only to keep herself busy. Casey finally felt her stare on him and he turned to her. "Is there a reason you're staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" he grinned "Nope, nothing on your face..." she trailed off, losing her train of thought. "Right then..." he smiled at her. Feeling a need to cause some mischief nik reached over and smeared something on Casey's face. "Well now you do!" Nik said laughing. "Guess someone better clean that off," she said glancing at Cassie with an evil grin. Oh two can play at this game! Cassie thought to herself. But first... can't let Casey go around with something on his face... she shot a glare at Nik, then turned to Casey. "You don't mind..." she left the question unspecified. He shook his head no. So she wiped whatever it was onto a finger and sampled it. It was something sugary and yummy. So, she switched gears and licked the remaining substance off his cheek. She licked her lips. "Mmm... Sugary sweet..." she winked suggestively. Casey grinned back at her in his little adorable way (if you haven't seen the show, you don't know the cute little grins he's capable of... oh, lemme 'lone!). Quickly, she grabbed some frosting of some sort and smeared it all over Shane's face. "Oh look, Shane, you've got something on your face... better clean that off somehow... *cough* Nik *cough*" she grinned sweetly at Nik, but her eyes said, "Ha! Eat that!" Nik stuck her tongue out at Cassie indignantly and then smirked. "Well I can't very well leave you like that now can I?" Nik said turning to Shane. "Hmmm how to clean you up..." Nik looked at Shane waiting for a hint of yes or no. Shane just sat there smiling and finally responded with a "be creative". So Nik proceeded to lean over and wipe off the frosting onto her finger tasting a bit and then offering the rest to Shane, which he took with a bit more enthusiasm than he intended to show. Cassie smirked at Nik's little show. She pulled her chair closer to Casey and decided to use him as a pillow. She rested on his side, and he put his arm around her. She smiled to herself. "Well then, are you two done?" Casey smirked at Nik. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself..." he grinned. "Oh, let them have their fun for right now... we'll have ours later..." she grinned mischievously, and he smiled back. "Indeed we will, my dear, indeed we will..." Nik and Shane stopped their "playing" long enough to look over at the snuggling pair across the table. "Are you two enjoying the show or going to put on a little of your own?" Nik asked smirking. "What? You want us to put on a show?" Cassie quipped. "I never knew you were into that voyeurism stuff, Nik," she grinned and stuck her tongue out.  
  
Casey grinned. "Well, we have a request for a show, or at least an offer... and I'm never one to turn down a lady's request, so long as I'd agree with it... so what say you, Cassie? Shall we 'put on a show'?" he grinned slyly.  
  
Cassie gulped. "A show, you say? My, my... I would prefer to do such things in the privacy of a room, unlike those two... although, I'm up for just about anything," she grinned back. Casey grabbed some of the sugary stuff and quickly smeared it on Cassie's face. She was stunned for a minute, before he took his finger and tried some. "You're right, it is sugary sweet." He tried some more. Soon, there was no food left on her face, but he didn't stop. Although Cassie certainly wasn't complaining. Nik and Shane sat for a moment laughing at the other two before resuming their own little food fight as one might call it. Casey and Cassie were immersed in their game of sorts. But when the bell above the tavern door rang through the room, the two stopped, albeit reluctantly. "Well, I should be going." Casey said sadly. "Yeah..." Cassie said from her new position in his lap. "I wish you didn't have to though..." she trailed off. "Will I be seeing you again?" "I can't tell you when, but you will soon, I promise you that," he said solemnly. "I'm just as reluctant to leave, believe me." "So here's a crazy idea... take me with you!" she said hopefully. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I can't. Perhaps under different circumstances, but as it is, it can't be done. I do have to return on urgent business... and if I were to take you with me, I'm afraid I wouldn't have much time to spare for anything." "Oh... I see then..." Cassie said depressed. "Then I guess I'll be seeing you around?" "You can count on that..." "So do you want your sword back?" she offered. "Keep it. I'll come back for it later. It can be a symbol. I'll return for the sword, and if I can't, then you'll have it to remember me by." Cassie, never one for goodbyes (they're always so depressing! lol), got off his lap. "Then this is goodbye for now," she said putting on a brave front.  
  
He nodded, and got up. He kissed her cheek, gave her another dazzling smile, and left the inn quickly. Cassie slumped back down in the chair and stared at the wall. There was a beautiful sunrise outside, but she didn't pay any attention to it, she was too caught up in the last looks she shared with Casey... Nik and Shane had finally stopped what they were doing and noticed a very sad Cassie say good-bye to her dark knight. Nik got up off of Shane and made her way slowly to Cassie "Hey there Cass cheer up he'll be back I'm sure of it! After all what guy would leave his sword around right?" she ended with a comforting smile. Cassie grinned half-heartedly. "You're right. After all, what is a guy without his sword? And let me tell you, it's a very nice sword indeed." Cassie smirked and winked. She heard some noises from the rooms upstairs and some of the more familiar voices. She smiled at nik. "I guess our night of fun is over, huh?" she winked, and sat back in her chair. She munched on some of the leftover food and waited for the others to make their appearance... "Yep but this night will just have to be our little secret," Nik said looking at Cass and Shane and winking. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Surprises and More  
  
Once in the room Renata looked around at the other nervously. "Uhm..." she began Pyro said, "Its ok NC. Look, Sabrina knows memory charms just in case ok?" "Ok." Renata said. And with that she turned off her inducer, thus becoming the blue fuzzy elf. Renata stood there and looked at Rion sheepishly Rion's jaw dropped at the sight of the fuzzy blue elf standing before him. "Wow," he said just before he passed out from shock, landing on the floor with a thud. Harry was peeking through the door of the room since he over heard the others talking about a showing of sorts. That and he just wanted another look at Sherry before he left for home. Though, what he saw was not what he was expecting. Shocked, he withdrew his sword ready to attack whatever that blue fuzz was. Renata then ported to the other side of the room, in demonstration to Rion of her ability. With Renata's show of abilities, Harry freaked out and fled the room instead of sticking around. Though he maybe a knight, he has not had any form of training with blue fuzzies that transport randomly about. Renata turned around and saw someone take off running. She ported to the hallway and ended up blocking Harry's path. She glared at Harry. She said, "You saw huh? Well what shall I do with you?" With that she grabbed Harry and ported him back to the room. Upon reappearing in the room with everyone else staring at him and Renata, Harry stood rigidly uncertain of what to do. Again, there was nothing about being transported by blue fuzzies in the manual for knights. "What is the meaning of this? This is witchcraft. The work of the devil. See you have bewitched that man who lies on the floor. These are your friends, Sherry?" Harry looked accusingly at her... "Well yes, but there is an explanation for it all," Sherry stuttered. Pyro then studied Harry. "You're a wuss," he said. "But if NC here scares you..." Pyro smirked and clicked on his flame-thrower and formed a little rose in his hand. Pyro then floated it over to Harry. "You can give it to Sherry," he said. Harry looked aghast at the floating fire rose, though he was contemplating to actually take it and give it to Sherry, but he was not sure if he could trust her anymore. He blew the rose away and watched as the fire withered before him. After hearing the noises from the other room, and losing her.... victim, a quite irate Cassie burst open the door. "You guys are very loud! We were trying to have a private meeting with some people,  
  
but you guys were just too noisy," she pouted. "Very unfair, don't you think Nik?" Nik walked in after Cassie. "Yeah guys what are you doing in here? You're so distracting!" Shane entered and scanned the room from behind Nik and finally laid eyes upon Renata who stood as a blue elf. Nik upon noticing Shane's horrified expression quickly motioned to the other girls to cover Ren while she tried to explain. "Uh Shane, I think we all have some explaining to do but you're going to have to wait because from the looks of things there's other explaining to be done first," Nik said to Shane. "Here, take this drink," Nik said whipping up a potion for Shane to forget what he just saw. Shane was busied with the drink while Nik waited hoping Renata would quickly resume human form. When Shane entered the room Renata thought she was going to kill Nik, but upon seeing the potion she calmed down. Quickly she turned on her inducer and tried to act natural. "Well look, here's one of my friends now...this is Renata," Nik said trying to act as if nothing happened. "Oh uh, hi Renata it's nice to meet you," Shane said trying to recover from what he thought was a momentary black out since he couldn't seem to remember walking into the room. "Uhm, nice to meet you too," Renata said. She whispered to Pyro, "Don't call me NC in front of this guy ok?" 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Everything Makes Sense Right?  
  
While the whole rose episode was taking place, Sabrina was trying to revive Rion. "Stinking prat...why did he have to faint? This is my newest spell...I hope I've got it right...Well then again... " she mumbled, grinning to herself. "Maybe he won't wake up!" She did her enervate charm a few times...but to no avail. "Ahh well..." she said. "I guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way..." Saying this, she went to the table and took the pitcher of water that sat upon it and poured it onto his head. "ACK!" Rion said as he jumped up with a start, "I had the strangest dream.... Some people coming out of a time portal...and a blue monster." The moment Rion said this Pyro was enraged. "A monster huh? You want a real monster? How's this?" Pyro then turned on his flame-thrower and created a screaming skull with his fire. Renata then looked at Pyro. "Ok Pyro. That's enough. Remember our little talk?" Pyro then withdrew his fire. "Well, Rion. I'd say you're a tad ignorant. If I was a monster, You'd be dead by now." She looked at Sabrina. "I TOLD you I didn't want to show him my real self." "Rion," Sabrina said sweetly. "Yeah?" he said turning around. "NATA IS NOT A MONSTER!!!!!!" She proceeded to yell. "SHE IS AN ADVANCED BEING FROM OUR TIME!!! SHE HAS POWERS THAT ARE BEYOND YOUR IMAGINATION AND IF YOU CALL HER A MONSTER EVER AGAIN I WILL SKEWER YOU WITH MY NEW SWORD AND ASK NATA TO GIVE PYRO PERMISSION TO BARBEQUE YOU!!!! ANY QUESTIONS?" "Yeah," he answered white faced but still grinning. "What's a Barbecue?" Renata rolled her eyes. "That's enough Brina. You DO know that I can port Rion into oblivion right? Ok enough about me. I'm sick of talking about my mutation." "It's not a mutation Nata...it's a gift and you are lucky to have it. Well I guess it's my turn then, I'll be quick cause I wanna go to sleep." (*gasp* lol) "I can swordfight, do acrobatics, phase, do simple spells and make a sword out of fire on command.yeah that's about it." "Alright then I guess now it's my explanation time isn't it?" Nik said stepping up from the shadows of the others. "I create potions and am skilled with daggers." People stood uncomfortably in the room. No one was sure as to what to say to anyone else. "Alright, an idea! Why don't we all go our separate ways for the mean time and sleep all this confusion and shock off, " Sherry suggested to the room. There were voices of agreement and everyone headed off to their bed spaces and slept for the night. Though, what each person did during the night, the rest don't know (unless they make up their own story, cause I'm not  
  
writing it). Sabrina wandered off to bed (after brushing her teeth of course) and slept dreamlessly. Renata and Pyro fell asleep and slept like rocks. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Insomnia  
  
In all the commotion brought about by Cassie and Nik in the room, Harry managed to sneak away quietly without being noticed. This was a lot for him to take in and he needed some air away from those people. if they could be considered people. Sherry, in the mean time, was distracted by the abrupt intrusion. She tried to get everyone calm and to bed before anything else random happened, as if random is avoidable with this group. Once everyone was settled away in bed, she noticed that the head count was one less  
  
than she had expected. She sighed deeply knowing that her knight had gotten away. She climbed into bed, but could not sleep at all. She tossed around here and there. Images of Harry with that rose of fire before him and his action of blowing it out with an indignant look upon his face hurt her more than it should have. "What are these feelings? This can't be happening." she sighed to herself. Sitting up straight in bed, she noticed the sleeping figures of her friends around the room. Each one sound asleep and yet, not one of them seemed all the worried about going home, at least not at this hour. She sighed again trying to think of a way home, but each time she did, her knight would appear in her head again. Frustrated with herself, she walked over to the window. It was a nice night out. The stars and moon were easily seen since the skies of the past were not filled with the pollution of her time. Not liking her view from her window, she decided to walk down stairs for some air.  
  
It would be nicer to see the whole night sky for once since she has tried numerous times before at home and each time she could never see anything clearly. She walked to the courtyard of the inn and just gazed at the sky. The cool night air helped to clear her mind some and the stars allowed her to think. It had been about ten minutes since she exited the inn and in those ten minutes she managed to come to one conclusion: nothing made any sense! For one thing, she discovered some strange things about her friends. Then she was thrown back about 600 years into the past. How bizarre can things get?!? Confused by the many thoughts of the night, Sherry sat herself down on the fountain side, playing aimlessly with the water. Sleep was not going to come to her anytime soon, as being out in the open night sky made her relax. Sherry was not the only person having problems sleeping. Harry tossed and turned in his bed due to the situations of the day. Images of a blue fuzzy whatever you want to call it flashed through his head. The random transport of this blue thing, this girl who walks through walls, and a man who controls fire. He would not have found out about any of these things had he not met Sherry. Ah. Sherry. Too agitated with his thoughts and feelings, he clamored out of bed and wandered to the window. His window faced out into the courtyard of the inn and there sitting by the fountain he saw a shadow. He squinted in the darkness. He managed to make it out to be a girl, a girl with long flowing hair. and the ends of her hair were red. Ah, this was none other than his mysterious girl. He hated feeling upset with people and so decided that he should go and talk to her. Though, he was not going to be lenient with her. He was a knight after all; he could not be soft with anyone, whether she was a girl or not. Sherry contemplated going back up to her room and at least try to sleep. As she stood up, she heard a rustle of footsteps behind her. She turned quickly on her heels and came face to face with her knight. Well he was not exactly hers, but with the amount of time that he has been flashing in and out of her mind in the past day or so, he might as well have been. She gasped in surprise, but blushed at their sudden closeness. Sherry scrambled for words to say to Harry. Though, the night air might help her to relax, it does not always help her with her articulation. Remembering the recent event that occurred inside and the secret look of betrayal exchanged, everything came flooding out: tears, words, explanations, you name it (well not anything you can name *glares at Cassie*). Harry sat in shocked silence as he listened to all that Sherry had to say. She told everything from the time of the robotics competition to the situation of Renata's exposure, to this flash of time travel. If he was confused to begin with, he was more so now. His head was about  
  
to explode with this sudden burst of information. After what seemed like forever to Sherry, she abruptly ended her story leaving the two of them in deafening silence. Harry's head started to hurt and the first thing out of his mouth was: "What is this? Some fairy tale of sorts? Of all the absurd and outrageous stories to tell me at this hour, this has got to be by far the worst! None of this is explainable, all I know is that your friends are abnormal and there is no explanation for it. They can be tried and burned at the stake." Sherry blinked and stared at Harry in complete disbelief. She had just poured out her heart and soul, well not really, but he knew more about her than anyone in this time and be bothered to accuse of her lying?! "How. How. ARGH!" She yelled out in frustration all the while pacing around the fountain gripping at her hair randomly. This cannot be happening. "You hardly know me, how can you say that I'm lying?!" "It's exactly because I don't know you that I can't truly trust you!" "Trust? You speak of trust? I trusted you enough to show me around town. You know, I don't normally speak to strangers." "That's beside the point. You may just be making up some strange story so that I will seem loony to those I may report your friends to, completely throwing my credibility out the window." "Is that what you think I am? That I'm a scheming, conniving, little witch!?!?" she fumed at Harry. Having enough of this discussion, she stormed off from the inn courtyard leaving Harry alone by the fountain as the sun crested over the horizon. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Boys Are Stupid  
  
"Of all the things to say. How could he.? Outrageous. Absurd. " These thoughts went round and round Sherry's head as she stormed away from the water fountain. She could not take Harry standing there and accusing her of fraud. Back into the inn she stormed, past the early  
  
morning risers in the tavern, up the stairs, and straight into her room, shutting the door behind her, not caring what sort of noise or scene she made to those around her. Simply put, she was pissed beyond belief. Cassie was jostled from her mopey state by clanging doors and stomping feet. She looked up, just in time to see familiar red-tipped hair storm up the stairs. She rose to her feet, noticed Nik and Shane not noticing her, and followed. She was about to follow Sherry into the room then she walked straight into the door. "Ow.... My nose..." she clutched at the offending nose and spoke rather nasally through the door. "Uh... Sherry... care to tell what's wrong?" Sherry, much to upset to speak to anyone, remained silent behind the door, hoping that Cassie would leave her in peace. Too much happened in the course of the night and sleeping would perhaps do her some good. She crawled back into bed thinking that everything that had  
  
happened would keep her up, but she was far more tired than she had thought and conked out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Cassie stayed by the door for another couple minutes, but hearing silence decided to go back downstairs. She headed the direction Sherry had come from, figuring the source of the trouble to be wherever she had been. Cassie meandered through the doors, and saw the fountain. And by said fountain there was a guy. And she recognized the guy... vaguely... He was in the room... and I remember something about a chair. Of course she had had a little too much ale by the time she'd met him, so I think that speaks for itself. "Hey, you there. Person by the water. Do you have any knowledge of why my friend just  
  
stormed off in a fuss upstairs?" Harry stood up upon being addressed, though not properly, but it got his attention anyway. He saw Sherry's friend, the rather drunk - to put it bluntly - one from dinner. "Uhm, perhaps I do know why she left. Do you know if she's okay? "You tell me first, why'd she leave? I asked you first, and it's not fair to ask me something when you haven't answered your question!" she seemed proud of this logic, and so grinned rather stupidly (how else can I grin though, lol). "Now, spill!" "Well. you see. it's like this, she explained everything that she could to me and well. uhm." He trailed off, trying to avoid any form of eye contact with Cassie. "And uhm, you did what? 'Cause I will tell you something, it is rather difficult to get Sherry pissed off... and I will say, dude, you did a rather good job of it today. So I can assume you're the reason she's pissed off?" she quirked an eyebrow. "Maybe I am." again he trailed off hoping to not go through a whole inquisition. "Answer the question. Are you, or are you not? Because if you are, yousa have some 'spaining to do!" she glared, quickly losing patience with Mr. I- duwanna-answer-a-legitimate-question-because-I'm-a-wuss... "Fine! Yes I am the cause of Sherry's upset, happy now? Reasons are rather. complicated, I suppose," He admitted at last. "So you're the one then? Just wanted to make sure before I did this," she grinned and gave him a nice right hook, as hard as she could. She smirked down at him. Harry would have remained unconscious from Cassie's punch, but woke up because of the cold water surrounding him and the stream of water falling directly on his head. Harry was rather annoyed about the situation, but the throbbing pain in his jaw seemed to take over everything else at the current moment. "Now there's no need to be violent," he said while wincing at each word he spoke. "No need to be violent? In case you haven't noticed, oh idiotic one, my friend is up in the room very upset. So unless you have a quick and simple 'make everything better' solution, you're just going to have to suffer the consequences." She glared some more, and punched him again, this time a nice blow to the left side of his face. Okay, this time Harry could definitely claim to have seen stars. His head was spinning from the two blows he relieved to the head. Perhaps he had a concussion, but during the time, I don't think they knew much about those, so he was stuck with his current state. "Okay, so I suppose you can be violent," this time clutching both sides of his head. "But what do you expect me to do about anything? She's the one that stormed off on me." "Well, next time you talk to her, you'll know not to say whatever you said!" she smirked and was forced to punch him in the stomach since his head was being cradled by his hands. "Now, you've got three injuries to remind you of what an ass you were today. I highly suggest you apologize posthaste. Don't want to get hit more I don't think..." so maybe she was a little harsh... naaaaah! Still clutching his head and now nursing his new abdominal injury, Harry professed that these people were not people to mess with, individually or as a group. "Alright, alright. I'll apologize to her," he said while trying to clamor out of the water and back on his two feet. "Smart move... and remember... pull this shit with any other one of my friends, and you can expect the same treatment. Pull anything like this on me and you'll wish you'd never been born." She held out her hand to help him up, pathetic knight that he was... "Now, we've got to think of how to get this remedied... so... any ideas?" first you beat them up, then you try to figure out how to get them out of trouble and make everything better at the same time. It works... ish... Harry gratefully took the offered hand before him. His mind was still numb from everything that he learned not too long ago and now his body ached from the brutal assault he just received. To the question brought up, all he could do was shrug and look at Cassie sheepishly, hoping that she would be able to help. "Well... might help if you tell me what you said..." she sat down and motioned for him to do the same. There was no real doubt about it though... Whatever the idiot had said had really really really pissed off Sherry. Joy of joys... Harry sat himself down, hoping that he would not be shoved backward into the fountain this time. He went on to explain everything that was exchanged that night. All that Sherry explained, the tears she shed, and then his rather blunt and poorly expressed sentiments towards the whole thing. He clutched his head and stomach preparing for another blow after he ended his account of last night. Cassie considered opening another can of whoop-ass on him, but restrained herself. He'd hopefully learned some semblance of a lesson... maybe. But she still glared at him. "Shit you're stupid! You don't say that kinda thing to someone! Especially not after they tell you all that kind of thing. Jesus. Alright. Well, she's not going to be up to talking to you now, so most we can do is ponder over what is to be done. But first chance you get, you are so begging her forgiveness..." she shook her head. How can someone be this stupid? she thought to herself... (Just a random thing regarding Cassie's question of stupidity. Understand that Harry is not a very well trained knight. Okay, it's not well trained, but he's socially inept, for the most part. Nothing in the "Manual for Knights" explains what to do about chicks that say they come from the future and their friends are strange and mutated. So there! And now, back to our regularly scheduled program) "Yes yes, I understand asking her for forgiveness. Though, how are we going to get her to even see me?" he questioned thankful that Cassie did not decide to hit him again. "That you shall leave up to me. i can either a) get her to see you, b) get her to speak to me then see you, or c) get her to speak to me and you can sneak in behind me and talk to her. Those are the options. I'll tell you which we run into..." she started pondering ways to get sherry to rant. Lord knows she'd need to after what this bumbling idiot did... Harry was ever so grateful for Cassie's concern (or lack there of, as we all know). That he offered her a hug of gratitude. He was probably all too happy for his current situation, but that could be the lack of sleep kicking in. Speaking of which: "Thank you oh-so much for your help. and the stopped beat-up-on-Harry game," he added under his breath. "But you must understand that Sherry and I were both up all night. She has probably managed a few hours of sleep now while I have not yet. So if you don't mind, I'm going to try and get some sleep so  
  
that I may at least sound coherent when I apologize. "Coherent is way out of your league. Besides, we're not looking for coherent. You're going to need to go in there and beg like a dog until she either hits you or forgives you. Luckily, she doesn't hit as hard as me, so you'll be able to maybe withstand it," she grinned. "But go to sleep. I actually haven't slept either. I think I forgot to. Oh well. It's food time now," she was silent for a moment. "You know, we should meet to rehearse your apology. How about lunch? We meet at lunchtime and go over what you need to apologize for." Fearing that she would not allow him to sleep at all as a form of punishment, he was happy to just hear the words "go to sleep". He probably would have fallen right then and there to and slept. "Alright, we'll meet at lunch. That works. Sleep then food. I'm content with that." "Food is good. Food time for me. Sleep time for you. Now go away or i shall be forced to taunt you a second time-a!" she said the last part in an "outrageous" French accent, grinned, and headed back to the inn. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Tea and Talking  
  
The next morning, after being awakened by Nata who was rushing madly out of the inn, eager to get her new clothes, Sabrina, after doing a teeth and dry shower charm.and charming her hair to perfection, stumbled down to the bar part of the inn, wanting water (since she had wasted the pitcher near her bed by waking up Rion last night). She stumbled down to the bar, still half asleep, and slumped into a chair (no not your chair Sherry...a normal chair) and asked the bartender for some water. "Will that be all for ya` miss?" he asked in a light British accent. "Well." said Sabrina "what other non-alcoholic drinks do you have?" "Well." started the shopkeeper with a puzzled expression, as if he had never been asked such a question before. "I could make some tea I guess..." he said now wearing a confused expression at the fact that someone would go into a bar and drink tea. She thanked the bartender and paid for the tea. While the water was boiling, Sabrina listened to the many conversations going around her. One in particular caught her interest. Two men were talking about a tournament that was to be held in the Town Square the next day. "Yeah.I hear that there's to be a tournament...yeah tomorrow starting around 10 in the morning.. Oh an entrance fee? Umm.I think two silver pieces.but that's not that bad considering the payout is 100 gold pieces." "That would be fun..." thought Sabrina to herself, "it would be good practice and having an extra 100 gold pieces wouldn't be that bad." This in mind, she tapped the man who was talking on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir." she asked politely, "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Where do applicants sign up for this tournament?" The man wheeled around and looked at her curiously. After a few seconds, he broke into a grin, pulled a pipe out of his pocket and asked, "An apele- cation for sitting in the stands, right missy?" "Well I plan on sitting in the stands until my turn comes of course." started Sabrina, confusedly, wincing at the pipe in his hand. At this the man and his friend broke into fits of laughter. Realization suddenly spread across Sabrina's face, and her polite smile turned into a look of resentment and disgust. Before she could reply, the bartender set the tea in front of her, "There ye are miss, a nice hot cup o` tea," he said and walked away to help the other customers. The man's laughing grew louder but he managed to say, "Does the little lady want some ale with her tea? Or is it too strong for her to handle.like the guys in the tournament?" Marveling at how he could laugh, talk and smoke at the same time, she replied with a sneer. "No sir.I plan on entering thank you very much...and as for the tea, you should know that alcohol damages the brain cells and the nervous system, it also distorts judgment. That is one of the reasons why I am prepared to overlook your display of ignorance," she said, picking up her tea and preparing to leave. Before she left however, she reached up and knocked the pipe out of the man's mouth, stepping on I on her way out. Calling back to him, she said, "And smoking damages the lungs.we cant have you collapsing when I'm fighting you tomorrow now can we?" She said in a calm voice as she walked out the door sipping her tea. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Renata and Pyro Go Back Into Town  
  
Renata woke up and wondered where she was. This didn't appear to be her room and what the hell was she wearing?! Oh right, she's in the Middle Ages with everyone else. Sighing, she hopped out of bed and bathed. When she got out she realized something. She was going to get her clothes today! With that she tore out of the room, waking up Sabrina, and ran to Pyro's room. Pyro seemed to read her thoughts because as she ran to knock on his door, he opened it. "Come on! Let's go get us some REAL clothes!" Pyro exclaimed as he tore out of the hotel with Renata at his heels. They both reached the tailor in record time. "Why good morrow to you both! Come to pick up your clothes I assume?" greeted the tailor. "Uh yeah," began Pyro. "Listen, I was wondering if we could sell you the clothes we have on and we could pay you for our new ones? Like...a sort of a trade if you will. We really need those new outfits and any extra money we could get from our clothes...So what do you say?" "Well, 'tis not my custom to trade...But seeing as you both appear to need those clothes badly.I could make an exception. My clothes would cost ye 2 gold pieces, on account they were rare designs. But the clothes you're both wearing would probably cost me...about 9 gold pieces. They're extremely rare and fine material they are. So here are your clothes. Go ahead and put them on while I get you your 7 gold pieces," finished the tailor. He gave Pyro and Renata their new outfits and he led them in the back room to change. First Renata went in and changed while Pyro waited outside. "Whoa! That looks AWESOME! Turn off your inducer. I want to get the full effect!" exclaimed Pyro when Renata came out of the room. She crouched and turned off her inducer. "Wow! Now you look like a REAL Nightcrawler! Ok, now let me change ok? Hang on a sec." Renata turned off her inducer before anyone would notice her change and waited outside for Pyro. When he came out, he pulled out some goggle-like sunglasses (like from the show? o well, look at the pic, you'll get the idea). He put them on. "Hey! Those are neat! Where'd you find those?" asked Renata. "Actually, you're not gonna believe this, but they were in my backpack the whole time. And something tells me that the portal spit this stuff out. Like Sherry's toolbox you know? Like, something out there knew we would need them...It's kinda creepy actually. But what the heck?" "Now you REALLY look like you're made of fire! I like your outfit a lot. So let's go find the tailor." They walked back over near the front of the shop and handed the tailor their clothes. The tailor in return gave them their 7 gold pieces. Renata and Pyro walked out of the shop and headed to the blacksmith's. Along the way, many of the villagers looked at them funny and whispered behind their backs. Incredibly, their clothes were airy enough to keep them from being uncomfortable in the heat. None of the villagers have ever seen clothes as strange as this. Who  
  
are these strange people? And where did they come from? Certainly not from around here. As they walked into the blacksmith's, they heard some villagers deep in conversation with the blacksmith. "Looks like ol' Godfrey arranged the tournament. Rumor is, he's doing it to catch whoever it is who ruined Casey's mission. Whatever it was." "Ah yes, those charred fellows. That probably sparked it. But who knows..." the villagers started on a new topic. But it didn't matter. Renata and Pyro heard something that they knew would be important later on. They approached the blacksmith, and the other villagers finally took notice of them and their weird clothes. They began to talk amongst themselves again. About them no doubt. But who cares? They were breaking conformity. "Hi," began Renata. "We're here to pick up our weapons?" "Ah yes miss," said the blacksmith, eyeing her new wardrobe. "For both of your weapons, it'll be 1 gold piece. Since, you both requested such fine and light weaponry that are hard to destroy or even damage for that matter." "Done," said Pyro as he handed the blacksmith 1 gold piece. Renata slung her new sword and arrows on her back, tied her crossbow to her side, and stuck her dagger in the side of her boot. Pyro did likewise with his dagger and tied his sword to his side. Like the blacksmith claimed, their weapons were extremely light. They walked out of the blacksmith's and walked down the street back to the hotel. When they walked back into their hotel, Sabrina and Rion were waiting for them just inside at a table, eating their breakfast. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Training Session  
  
As she sat on the fence of the Town Square sipping her tea and patting the sheep that  
  
grazed lazily in the bright morning sun, Sabrina pondered how she was going to find out about the tournament. While she was thinking, a man came by with a hammer and a stack of parchment paper in his hand. Politely, he asked, "Excuse me miss, but I hafta post this on that there fence post that ye's sitting on." "Oh of course." said Sabrina, draining the last of her tea and jumping down from the post. She stood there still thinking of the problem at hand and lazily looked at the pile of papers that the man had set on the ground. "Yes!" she exclaimed to herself, upon seeing that they were notice papers for the upcoming tournament. Politely, she asked the man if she could have a paper and after handing it to her, Sabrina skipped away back to the inn to get her sword. As she approached the door, she suddenly stopped, seeing the outline of the man who had accosted her earlier. Not wanting another argument, she decided to phase into the inn. When she tried this though, she ended up in a room that was most definitely not hers, and so grudgingly entered the inn through the doors. Upon entering, she was surprised to see Rion sitting at a table talking to someone wearing a black cloak with a hood. As she approached the table, with the paper in hand, the man suddenly got up from the chair and left. "Friend of yours?" she remarked. "Yeah.sort of" Rion replied. After a pause, he asked, "Why don't you have some breakfast?" "Ok sure," said Sabrina. "Could you order me some waffles with strawberries on top? I'll be right back.I have to get my sword from my room," Sabrina said, placing the paper on the table and rushing up the stairs. "Waffles.?" Rion whispered to himself, as he reached for the waived a waitress to the table. After getting lost twice, Sabrina managed to find her way to her room and get her sword. Walking back down, she decided that, after eating, she was going to train for the tournament today. Upon getting back to the table, Sabrina was surprised to find a pile  
  
of scones at her place with a pot of strawberry jam. Looking at Rion inquisitively, he answered, "No idea what a waffle is sorry.and I'm assuming that you are in a rush to start preparing for this," he said pointing to the paper. "Uh huh," said Sabrina, sitting down and starting to spread jam on the scones, which were very good. At that moment, Nata walked into the inn followed by Pyro, "Heeeyyy!" she called (as is her usual custom) as she pulled up a chair. "Heeeey," called Renata and everyone in the inn turned and looked at them. Everyone then either had a confused or shocked look on their face when they saw what Renata and Pyro were both wearing. Both paid no attention and sat down at Sabrina's table. "So what's up Freshman?" asked Pyro. Swallowing her food, (cause its not polite to talk with your mouth full lol), Sabrina winced at the use of her nickname, and glared at Nata for revealing her nickname. At Pyro's words, she could hear Rion choking on his water as he heard the name. Thankful that she hadn't taken that CPR class (so she wouldn't be obliged to save him if he DID choke), she chose to  
  
ignore the comment to avoid teasing. Instead she responded excitedly, handing Nata the paper, "Look NC!!! A tournament!!! And I'm gonna enter!" Renata looked at Sabrina. "Ok little one. Just hang on a sec. Why exactly do you wanna enter this tournament? Is it to show Mr. Stick-up-his-ass up? Or what?" "Well yeah, for one," she said turning to glare at Rion only to find him smirking at her.  
  
"And for two, it would be good practice...I haven't handled a sword in like a week and a half!" "Well," began Pyro. "I dunno about you, but I've NEVER handled a sword before. We're from the 21st century remember? And you make it sound like you've always handled swords." "Yeah," said Renata. "Besides, I don't have a really good feeling about this tournament." "Yeah," added Pyro. "we heard some of the villagers talking at the blacksmith's. It doesn't sound like a very good idea." Defensively, Sabrina said, "Well, for you information, I have been trained in the art of  
  
sword fighting since I was three years old. And I REALLY want to be in this tournament...Please?" she finished looking at Nata. Renata hesitated and looked at Pyro. Pyro hesitated as well and shrugged and looked at Renata, "I wouldn't let her go. She could get hurt if what we heard is true." Renata looked at Sabrina again. "Well... I...as long as we're both there to keep an eye on you I guess so..." She looked at Pyro, "I'm gonna regret this aren't I?" Pyro grinned, "Maybe so. But at least it wouldn't be my fault again now would it?" "Ok, so now I need supervision?" "Yes freshman," smirked Rion from his chair. Sabrina got up, hit Rion upside the head and sat back down. "Might've deserved that," he said to himself, finishing his food. "Well since that's decided...NC...can I buy you anything?" Renata nodded. "Hey, what bout me?" Pyro asked playfully. "Okay Pyro," Sabrina said smiling sweetly at him. "What would you like?" "Hey what's this? You buy them food?" Rion said indignantly. "Ah whatever...I'll pay for the whole bill," said Sabrina. Renata and Pyro both ordered their breakfasts and began eating once the food was brought to them. "Hey wait a minute," began Pyro in between mouthfuls. "Why are you suddenly so nice to us? There's something you want isn't there? I know, I've pulled this stunt with NC one too many times. So spill." "Well...for your information...I'm always nice to NC, but..." Renata stopped eating abruptly. "Excuse me? Always? Not THIS nice you're not." "Well...I'm still nice...ok ill tell...I was wondering if you guys would train with me...I'm kinda rusty like I said, I haven't practiced in like 2 weeks." Renata and Pyro looked at each other. "Ok fine, we'll train you girl," Renata began. "But I dunno how good we are with swords...Hey! We can train you with our --er our way. You know? We'll be creative. I mean, there's bound to be things besides swordfighting." "Ok that works! " said Sabrina happily, but where should we go?" "How about the forest we were at?" suggested Pyro. "I mean, it's pretty durn private. And there might be fields around and stuff. So what do you think?" "Sure that works." The group sat there chatting about the tournament, and when they were done, Sabrina  
  
paid the bill and they went up to their room to port to the forest. Once they got to the room, only getting lost once. Sabrina then suggested that they port to the forest form there. "Uhm, Brina. There's a bit of a problem," began Renata. Sabrina's bubble of happiness burst. "What?" she said. "Uhm," Renata continued. "I can't port us there." "Oh yeah," started Pyro as he looked at Renata. "You can't port us there unless you can either see the place or know it real well." "Exactly," she said. "And I don't know it well. So, we're gonna have to walk. Sorry Brina." "Oh well...Hey maybe we can jog over...you know as part of the training!" she replied  
  
excitedly. Pyro rolled his eyes. "Or YOU can jog over there. We're your trainers, so we don't have to. So get along Freshman." "HEY you guys are NOT my trainers...you are just HELPING me train." Renata rolled her eyes. "Yeah ok whatever. Just go ahead and jog out there and we'll be out there in a bit ok? Once you pick a spot and I can see it I'll port us over there ok?" "Alright," said Sabrina conjuring invisible leg weights and doing an anti- sunburn charm on herself. With a wave to Rion, Nata and Pyro, she set off towards the forest. Renata and Pyro set off walking through the town with Rion at their heels. "Well," Renata said to Pyro. "Have any idea how to help her train?" "Yeah, kinda. I figure we just use our powers and create obstacles for her you no. I can create swordsmen with my fire and such, and horses. I can experiment with it and maybe I can create a horse for her to ride on...but I can't let fire not burn at all, so maybe I can lower the heat enough so its bearable..." "I have an idea," Rion said with a smirk. "We can bring a stove and a needle and thread and train her in the ways of a proper lady." Renata glanced at Rion then at Pyro and smirked. The minute the three were on the outskirts of town, Renata grabbed Rion, teleported up in the air for a minute, dropped him and then ported back to the ground. Renata smirked. "Lady-like enough for ya pal?" "Yeah!!!" shouted Pyro. "That's my girl!" Pyro and Renata high-fived each other and then saw Sabrina waving at them from the distance. "Hey guys!!! I found a good spot!" she called waving them over. She was standing on the outskirts of the forest, but when the group reached her she told them to follow her. After walking for a few minutes, they reached a large clearing. It was a circle surrounded by trees and looked out of place in the dense forest. "I erm...fixed it up a bit...you know...clearing, leveling charms...anti fire spells, sound wards, and stuff...You know...just to be safe and all..." Turning to the group, she saw Nata and Pyro smirking, and Rion sitting on the ground with a pained expression. "What's with him?" she asked Nata and Pyro. Renata merely started cracking up and let Pyro explain. "Yeah hahahahaa Rion made some snot-nosed remark about giving you a needle and thread and training you in lady-like ways. So NC here ported him up in midair and dropped him! HAHAHAHA You shoulda seen it!" Pyro finally stopped laughing. "Uh, Freshman... you DO know that since I CAN control fire, I can make it go out and such? I mean, in case the forest did catch fire." "He said WHAT?!?!" Sabrina asked enraged. "You ROCK NC thanks. Oh ummm no I guess I forgot that...." she trailed off looking at Pyro. Pyro shrugged. "Whatever. Doesn't matter to me. Only a freshman wouldn't think things through." He laughed, "What? Oh come on! Lighten up a bit!" "Yes," Sabrina replied with a smirk. "Only a FRESHMAN would take precautions to protect her friends from being thought of as wierdos... I mean what if someone came into the clearing and saw NC use her powers or something? Or you playing with fire? Or me walking  
  
through trees? I mean I can do memory charms but still...." she trailed off. "Alrighty then...Now how shall we start?" she said walking past Rion, who had just gotten up, stepping on his foot in  
  
the process. As he winced in pain, he said, "Well I guess I deserved that..." and sat down again. Renata and Pyro both nodded and started talking amongst themselves about what to do.  
  
Renata decided to give Brina the element of surprise in various occasions in order to train her to adapt to different situations. Pyro agreed and decided that he would create a swordfighter with his fire, but make it burn only slightly, so as not to melt Brina's sword, but the fire won't die out.  
  
Renata ported away, while Pyro and Rion sat down on a rock and watched the training commence. Renata suddenly ported down to where Sabrina was the ported up in midair next to a tree and dropped her. Grateful for her gymnastic training, Sabrina was able to maneuver herself so that she landed (somewhat) on her feet, and then fell to the ground. Standing up and brushing herself off she called to Nata; "Hey what was THAT for?" Renata ported next to Sabrina and shook her head. "I was trying to force you to improvise in an unexpected situation so that you wouldn't either get hurt or maneuver yourself in another position ready to keep going. So lets try again ok?" Renata then looked at Pyro and nodded to him. Then, she ported away. "Ok whatever...I doubt that my opponent will be able to do that though," she said as she smiled at Nata. Renata's tail suddenly sung out at Sabrina from the tree she was in, grabbed her foot and flipped her over. Just then Pyro sent a running horse in her direction. Sabrina rolled over to avoid the fire horse's hooves and jumped to her feet. Pyro then turned the horse around and sent it running to Brina once again. In a split second it morphed into a swordsman who whipped out his sword and began waving it at Brina. Sabrina grinned and whipped out her sword. Both fire-swordsmen/women and Brina began a fight that only lasted a few minutes, since Pyro was afraid of melting her sword.  
  
"Sorry that didn't take long Brina. But it's hard to make fire burn as little as possible you know? Man! Am I beat," he finished as he flopped back onto the grass. "Controlling fire like that takes a lot out of you, you know. I don't think I've ever done that before." "Yeah, but you did great man," congratulated Renata. "Well Brina, I think I still have a bit more left in me. Shall we?" "Sure," she replied and conjured a bucket of water and poised it over Pyro's head. He looked ready to yell at her so she explained quickly, "Its just so you could cool down sheesh. And I made it voice activated...just tell it to drop and it will," she said and followed NC to the middle of the clearing. Pyro then started cooling himself off with the water little by little and eventually drank from it and offered Rion some as well. Renata however walked to the middle of the clearing with Brina. "Ok Brina, I just want you to start swinging this stick here and see if you can hit me. I'll just port to no end. If you can hit me then you're reflexes are pretty good. So wanna try?" "Sure..." she said taking the stick. "But I don't wanna hurt you NC." "Don't worry Brina. I'll probably port away before you can smack me good. But I'll definitely notice it. So here goes." Renata began porting around her in random places. WOW! Sabrina thought. She's fast! But there's NO way I'm gonna give up... With that she started to swing at NC whenever she saw her. After about an hour (or more) it seemed, Renata felt a tap on her side as she ported. Meanwhile, Pyro and Rion fell asleep with the bucket at their side. "Ok Brina, it looks like you got me. And I'm tired! I've never ported that fast or that many times before. Man, and Pyro looks wiped," she said as she glanced at him. "Well, I guess it served us both good training for our powers since we never needed them this much, or even had much control like this before. But I think I'm done." She glanced at her watch. "Oh, right, its our time, not theirs...." "Oh I have a trick for that..." said Sabrina mysteriously. She picked up a twig and muttered a few words. The twig turned toward where, if there were a clock, it would be pointing to 5:00 "Wow really? We better get back...Let's wake up Pyro and Rion first...hahaha I have an idea. Watch this," Renata said as she tried to suppress her laughter. She walked over to Pyro and leaned close to him and whispered, "Wake up sexy." Pyro stirred and mumbled, "Hey beautiful...wanna go out sometime.....pizza........" Renata and Sabrina started laughing as if there were no tomorrow. Renata's knees gave out from the laughter and she fell on the floor laughing. "Yeah sweetums and a movie too..." Sabrina added trying to copy Nata's voice. Renata started laughing even harder but managed to whisper, "Come on babycakes, wake up...." But she continued laughing so hard her abs hurt and her eyes started to tear. Pyro mumbled something again, which sounded like: "ok love...movie? ...Pirates of...." then he suddenly sat up awake at Renata and Sabrina's roar of laughter. "What?! Oh my lord you scared me you two! ...What's going on?" he asked confused. Renata managed to stop laughing enough to imitate him, "Hey beautiful, how about some pizza? And the movie? Sure love..." But she collapsed in peals of laughter once again. "Oh yeah." said Sabrina holding up a rock, "and I got it all on tape..." Pyro screamed, "You DID WHAT?! OMG!!! You didn't..." but upon Renata nodding Pyro then said, "OMG! You little NIGHTCREEPER! You DIDN'T! Oh no....." Pyro moaned, "Ok fine, you got me. But please don't tell anyone?" "Don't worry about it man, I wouldn't tell a soul. Not even Rion here. Who miraculously, slept though this entire thing." "Well...I'M not promising ANYTHING..." said Sabrina as she put the rock in her bag. "Come on...wake up sleeping beauty..." said Sabrina as she nudged Rion with her toe. Yawning, Rion stood up and asked with a smirk "So.can I take that as a compliment?" "No," said Sabrina over her shoulder as she sheathed her sword. "Ok NC...can you port us back?" Renata nodded, "Yeah, only as far as the edge again. Member the villagers...wait, there's three of us...Pyro, can you wait here for me?" "Why? Why can't you just port the three of us together? It'd be easier," he commented. "Because, I've never done more than 2 people before and I don't wanna risk trying more than that. So wait here." Renata first ported Sabrina and Rion to town then came back for Pyro. After Nata and Pyro ported the group walked tiredly to the inn. There they met the rest of their group. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Plans and Such.  
  
Godfrey glared at his second highest ranked general. He would've glared at his first highest ranked, but Casey was still out somewhere. He took a breath and counted to 10. "Explain to me again why there has been no search party for my heir? And why there hasn't been any attempt to find his attacker and capture him?" he tapped his foot impatiently. "Well sir, we have been occupied with battle plans against the crown. As were your orders," the general gulped. "Oh, so we'll put aside all concern for your next ruler in favor of attacking the crown?! This will not do. How can we find his attacker?" "We could go through the countryside looking for him..." Godfrey glared more at this statement. "Or we could hold a tournament." "And how will a tournament find my heir's attacker? Hmm?" Godfrey was quickly losing his patience. "Uhm... I don't know..." Godfrey rolled his eyes. "Why am I surrounded by idiots?!" he was about to dismiss the general when a thought struck him. "How quickly could we hold a tournament?" "Sir?" "My heir is the best swordsman in the English country. Clearly, to have been beat, his attacker must have been better, or had some luck on his side. In any event, we hold a tournament; the winner is sure to be my heir's attacker. And if he's not, then we'll have some sport for the boys down in the dungeon. They've had no one to torture for at least a month," he grinned evilly. "If can't have a tournament announced in that area before tomorrow evening, or there'll be hell to pay, understand?" "Perfectly, sir. As you wish," the general bowed and left the room to go make arrangements. Godfrey smirked to himself. "What has my sorcerer been up to? I haven't seen him for a while... he best not be screwing something up." He got up and meandered over to Raoul's quarters. He knocked once and entered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the town ~~~~~~~~~~~ A rider on a brown horse trotted into the city. He stopped by the messenger station and left the announcements for a tournament with the request that the posters be up before the end of the day. Paying a larger sum than usual, as bribery, the rider left the town. The announcements were put up, and one was intercepted by Sabrina...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On the way back to the castle ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The rider galloped over the dirt road. He saw what seemed to be remains of a fire and a camp. He continued on his way, not paying much heed. When he saw a person walking up to the camp, he stopped. He dismounted and approached. "Casey? Sir! Your father has been worried about you. Gather your things and follow me, if you will, sir," the rider saluted and mounted his horse. Casey collected his things and got on the horse as well. They galloped back to the castle, arriving rather quickly. Casey returned to his room while the rider alerted Godfrey that his "son" had returned. Godfrey was ecstatic from this news: he didn't have to find a new heir. He decided to give his son the rest of the day to rest, and then he would be questioned about his attacker and such...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soft flute playing filled the room, though there was no flute player. Raoul managed to charm the room so that it played soft music while he was busy at work... or not, as was the case at this moment. On his worktable, he had vials and containers all open and prepared  
  
for his latest concoction - a magical solution that causes anything it touches turn to stone. Perfect for the battlefield when lodged at knights on horses. *POOF!* and *THUNK!* no more knight! Though, Raoul was not standing before his workbench finishing up this potion. Instead he was seated quite comfortably on a soft cushy chair... writing in a diary. (OOC: *snickers*) is latest entry: Dear Diary, Oh, I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I seem to be losing my touch. My work is suffering and I think it's because Godfrey doesn't notice me anymore! All he cares about is overtaking the king and ruling the damned countryside. But what about me?! Oh the flame  
  
has died indeed. All he ever says to me are commands. "I need you to use your powers and find this out." "Make a potion to enhance my army." "Weapons! Make them stronger." If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he's using me! But I know better than that. I know he  
  
loves me. (OOC: *falls over laughing) He's just busy, but when he does manage to dispose of the king, I will be at his side and it will forever be he and I. I sigh happily at the thought. But until then, I must finish my job and stop being distracted. All will be wel------- His quill smeared on the page as he heard an abrupt knock on the door. Quickly he threw the book away and magiced it so that it returned to the bookshelf hidden among the rest of the old tattered books. He dashed himself back to his worktable and tried to remember  
  
where he had left off with his potion. He turned to face the newly opened door, "Why hello there Godfrey!" he greeted. He was a little flustered knowing quite well that he was just thinking about him. He spoke as he dropped in a dash of some black powdery soot into the cauldron sitting on his table. "Glad to see yo -- eep!" The cauldron emitted a plume of black smoke. He looked back a Godfrey. "Yes well, I didn't think that we would need this potion anyways. I'll come up with something better." He flashed Godfrey a nervous grin hoping to reassure him that all will  
  
eventually be well. 'Oh, here comes another page for my diary' he moaned to himself. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Escape  
  
Sherry woke from her slumber refreshed and renewed and prepared for the next day of competition. She got up and out of bed still in her half sleep daze and walked over to the window. She was expecting to see a large tree by the window, much like the one at the hotel in San Jose. But upon looking out, she didn't see the large tree she hoped. Instead she saw a village, dirt roads, animals, and lots and lots of trees beyond the village. "Oh shit! So it wasn't just a dream! I really am in the middle ages!" Sherry said out loud to no one in particular. She started pacing the room worrying herself, but that's a natural thing for her to do actually. "Oh crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" she exclaimed for a good 10 minutes all while pacing. Then suddenly, she remembered all that happened in the past day. She stopped her pacing and thought through everything. The randomness of it all. The strangeness of it all. None of it made sense. Though she did establish that last night by the fountain. The fountain. More memories flooded back. The anguish. The yelling. The cold hard stares. It pained her more than it should have, but it did. He was the bastard! He accused her! She had no fault in it all. She was just trying to be truthful with him! That was all.  
  
She heaved a heavy sigh. No one was in the room. "They're probably out enjoying themselves somewhere." She looked out the window again. It was about dusk. The sun was slowly setting in the horizon, "I slept for a while in that case." She looked down into the courtyard and saw the cause of her anger. She turned away and shut the window quickly. "No point in staying around here for long. He'll just bother the hell out of me and I refuse to talk to him!" She gathered her stuff and prepared it so that she was up and ready for her plans later that night. "Everyone else is out on their adventures, I'd might as well head out on mine!" All she had to do was wait for complete darkness... ==========FASTFORWARD===========  
  
It was just about midnight. People pestered her and bugged her to come down and eat something all evening, but she refused to. She didn't want to talk to anyone or be near anyone. She was till pretty mad about everything. She lay in bed pretending to sleep. Once snores emitted from some of the people in the room, she decided it was the perfect time for her get away. Carefully she got out of bed, opened the door slowly, and slipped out the door. That was easy enough. Down the stairs and out the door she went. Something in her head told her that this was a careless and foolish idea and that she should head on back to bed. She ignored that voice and continued on her way. "Everyone had their own adventure. Time to make mine!" 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Inducer (dun dun dun lol)  
  
During the night Renata half-awoke to the sound of rustling in the room. "Huh...what the hell...so tired...Pyro don't scare m--..." and she went back to sleep. The next morning Renata awoke to Pyro knocking on the door. "Hang on!" she said. "I'm gonna shower man. Sheesh. And stop knocking so loud; you'll wake up the girls. You go downstairs and get breakfast for two. I'll be out soon." She heard footsteps going downstairs and she walked to the adjoining bathroom. She quickly show--er bathed and put on her outfit. She was pleased that her outfit was just as loose as her jeans and t-shirts at home were. Tight-fitting enough to allow movement, yet loose enough to be comfortable. She turned on her inducer but it shocked her a minute and went out. After fiddling with it for a bit the inducer turned back on, and after waiting a few minutes to make sure it wouldn't go out again, she went downstairs. Once downstairs, she spotted Pyro and went over to their table. The owner of the inn and a few regulars at the bar were now used to her and Pyro's outfits and didn't stare. But that didn't stop them or any of the other villagers from talking about them. The topic was  
  
inexhaustible to them. "So what do you feel like doing NC? Any thing special?" Pyro asked as he ate his breakfast. "Not really," she answered as she took big mouthfuls of her eggs. "Feel like walking around and really exploring the place? I mean, we don't have to train Brina today." "Ok, sounds good to me," Pyro answered as he finished his last bit of bacon. After a few more minutes of eating and downing their last bit of milk, they paid the innkeeper and walked out. They explored different parts of town and stopped in on a popular bar and sat down. They merely drank water, but they entertained themselves by people watching and eavesdropping on the villagers' conversations. "...tried to catch ol' Minerva again. Tryin' to try her as a witch," commented one villager. "Really now," responded another villager. "And they haven't done anything yet because... It's not like they need proof. Isn't it obvious that she's a witch?" "Yes, but the ol' hag has them scared out of their wits. Can't even go near the house. Say it's cursed or somethin'. They try to catch her out in the fields when she's gatherin' her herbs." "And they haven't caught her yet because..." "Dunno. Every time she looks at them and mutters under her breath the poor lads run away and scream bloody hell. Don' think they'll ever get her..." "Wow," Renata said. "That chick scares the crap outta those guys. Wonder what she's ever done to them besides mutter under her breath." "Dunno," replied Pyro. "Probably nothing. Remember, mankind is scared of what they don't understand. Like you remember?" "Did you have to bring that up again?" she paused. "Let's go somewhere else. The smell of this place is beginning to get to me." Renata and Pyro wandered around town. All the while getting weird looks from the villagers. Renata bumped into someone wearing a cloak. She couldn't see who the person was since the person's face was covered by a hood. "Oh, sorry," began Renata. The person pulled back the hood and Renata and Pyro saw it was a woman probably around her 40's. "Hello my dears," she said. She looked them up and down, and studied them. Renata began to feel uncomfortable under her gaze. "We're not from--" "This time, I no," the woman finished. "You come from afar...another time..." The woman glanced at Renata's watch/inducer then back at her face. "If you need help you will find me..." the woman trailed off, then put her hood back on and left. Renata looked at Pyro. "Whoa that was weird. You think that maybe that lady was Minerva?" "Maybe..." Pyro trailed off, then glanced at the inducer as it cackled and slightly shocked Renata again. "You sure that thing's working ok?" "Yeah, why wouldn't it? I mean, I know it went kinda weird this morning but its fine." "You sure? Doesn't look so trusty to me anymore." "Yes," Renata said exasperatedly. "It's fine, it's not like its gonna break down right here in the middle of town..." She spoke to soon. At that instant the inducer gave out revealing her as the blue fuzzy. The villagers stopped and stared shocked. The women cried out in fear and one of the men yelled out, "A BLUE DEMON! THE DEMON COMES FROM SATAN! SHE HAS COME TO TAKE US ALL!" Suddenly all the villagers gather what weapons they had on hand, swords, pitchforks, daggers you name it. The villagers then formed a circle around Renata and Pyro, crying out, "A DEMON! THE DEMON MUST DIE!" 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Paper.or, Half a Paper  
  
Sabrina trudged wearily up the stairs to her room, her eyes half opened (or half closed...or the eyelids were too heavy to keep open.OR the muscles weren't strong enough to keep them open.depending on ur PoV.lol ;) ) As they reached the top of the stairs, Rion, who was walking in front of her suddenly stopped. Bumping into his back and nearly falling down the steep narrow stairway, Sabrina, too sleepy to be sarcastic asked, "Hey.whatsa matter?" Rion bent over and picked up a piece of paper. "It's a piece of a poster.the one that's advertising the tournament," he said turning the scrap around ".and on the back.wow.he said reading it and handing the paper to Sabrina. She read sleepily: (cut off) The plans are all laid out.the tournament will go as planned.the correct one WILL be captured (rest cut off) After reading she looked up at Rion, "Well, he said, another good reason why I shouldn't enter the tournament..someone's got to look out for any disturbances." Sabrina snapped awake at this, "Wait." she said, "You're not entering?! But but...I was gonna beat you.." she grumbled. Rion laughed, "Yes and that's' why I'm not entering, I saw you training, you are pretty good, and knowing you, you'll probably use your magic or something to make it so that I face you." "How did you know.?" Sabrina trailed off looking embarrassed, clamping her hand on her mouth. "Oh well, you can just watch me win," she said with a smirk. "Wait, so am I the only one entering?" she asked. "As far as I know, Renata already said last night that she wasn't going to...but then again, you were probably too busy almost doing face plants into your dinner to notice." Rion trailed off suppressing a fit of laughter. "Wait.YOU saw that? Arggg.you of all people...didn't think anyone saw that." by then, Rion had dissolved into fits of laughter and they reached their rooms. "Goodnight" he said and still laughing went to his room. Grumbling, Sabrina got into bed after performing a teeth brushing charm on herself and a warming charm on her blankets. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Trial  
  
When the inducer went out, Renata tried frantically to fix it but it was too late. The people were encircling her and Pyro, crying, "A DEMON! THE DEMON MUST BE DESTROYED!" She looked at Pyro, then grabbed his shoulder and they ported out of the circle. Big mistake. When they both turned around, most of the villagers were more enraged than shocked. "WITCHCRAFT! WORK OF THE DEVIL!" they cried. "THEY MUST BE TRIED! THEY MUST BE BURNED!" With the latter statement as their rallying cry, the villagers chased Renata and Pyro. Renata ran on all fours as was her custom when she was the blue fuzzy, (plus, it was more efficient) while Pyro ran next to her. "Want me to fry em?" he yelled as her reached for the switch. "NO! It'll give them more reason to kill us!" Renata called back. They kept running through the town. The crowd seemed to grow bigger and bigger at each building they passed. The faces grew angrier and angrier as they gathered more and more weapons. Renata and Pyro tried to run as fast as they could but eventually, the crowd caught up to Renata. The villagers caught her by the tail and dragged her into the crowd. She desperately tried to break free and thought about porting out. But she couldn't see where she would go, she could materialize within someone or something. That could kill her. "Renata!!! DON'T TOUCH HER!!!" yelled Pyro as he reached for his switch. "Don't do anything Pyro! Just get out! I'll figure out a way out of this my- -..." Suddenly, one of the villagers hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out. At the sound of Renata being cut off, Pyro turned on his flamethrower, but at the moment some of the villagers turned and ran towards him. He knew better than to attack a whole group single-handedly, and decided to form a plan before he did anything. He turned and ran as fast as he could into the forest. Once there, he looked behind him and saw the crowd running towards him at full speed. He ran more into the woods until he knew he was hidden and climbed up a tree. Man, this would be so much easier if NC could just port me up here... he thought as he climbed. He sat in the branch and watched as the villagers looked around. After what seemed like hours they gave up the search and returned to the village where they would try then burn Renata. After waiting for about an hour, Pyro climbed down the tree and walked slowly out of the woods. He looked around and saw that the town was nearly deserted. Probably at the trial, he thought. He looked at his watch before he realized that it was his time, not the town's time. So he looked up, and judging by the position of the sun he guestimated it to be around 3. He walked into town but decided the better of it and walked behind the buildings. Every once in a while he looked down the alley to see where the trial/burning was held. After walked a few minutes he reached the middle of town (which was a big courtyard type thing) and thus the location of the burning. Pyro climbed up to the roof and sat down to watch. He had decided in his time in the tree that he would wait until they actually started to try to burn Renata. He figured he'd play with their minds a little and control the flames. Renata slowly came to and found herself tied to a stake. Her first thought was to port out. But she had never ported when she was tied down. Would the door open even with her tied down? Or would she port and materialize while tied down? She thought about it for a minute and realized something. Everything that came in contact with her while she ported would port with her. Hence her clothes, or her backpack when she was late for school. "Dammit!" she cursed to herself. She can't port while she was tied down! What was she going to do? She looked around hoping for some sign of Pyro. Pyro saw Renata wake up and look around. He figured he would give her some kind of sign that he was there and was ready to help her. But what? Fire gets people's attention, but maybe it would draw unwanted attention too. He decided he would create a tiny flame and send it down onto on of the villager's already lit torches. He made a mini letter P and floated it down. Renata saw a letter P float down onto a torch. No one noticed it thank god. She casually looked in the direction where it came and saw Pyro crouched on the building rooftop. She turned her attention back to the town pastor who was currently reading the charges brought against her and why she should burn. "...For disappearing and reappearing in different places, thus using the power of Satan! For brutally attacking villagers who were clearly trying to bring her to me peacefully..." read the pastor. Bastards! she thought. You're purposely twisting everything around in your favor so newcomers would be on your side! And now I'm going to burn because you're all afraid of how I look. I hope Pyro turns you all into KFC! "...and finally, since you maintain the appearance of a demon, you must burn. No demon shall take the now purified souls of this town to the devil himself!" finished the pastor. There was a roar of cheering form the villagers as the pastor walked over to the stake where Renata was tied. As she watched the pastor light the wood and hay she glanced up at where Pyro was. "Hurry up and use your damn power already. You want me to get a tan or something?" she said to herself. Pyro watched as the pastor lit the wood and hay and flicked on his flamethrower for reinforcement, just in case. He watched as the flames began to form. Slowly the flames grew and the crowd cheered. "It's showtime!" he said to himself, imitating Beetlejuice. The flames grew and approached Renata. What the hell is he doing? Taking his sweet time? I'm gonna die here! she thought frantically. As she watched the flames, she realized something. The flames weren't as big as they should be, and they weren't approaching her. Thank god! she thought to herself. Pyro slowly manipulated the flames with his hands from atop the roof. He didn't want to screw up in a crucial time like this. He made the flames stay the same size and stopped them from going near Renata. He kept it there for a while until he heard on of the villagers cry out, "HEY! She isn't burning!" That's my cue, he thought. He made the flames suddenly grow extremely big and tall then reduced them to tiny specks, then made them grow again. "The work of the devil! The devil is protecting his minion!" cried the crowd. Renata merely glared in Pyro's direction. Ok, you can free me now. Anytime would be good. Most people die of smoke inhalation before they're burned anyway, she thought angrily. Pyro seemed to sense her thoughts and decided he played with their minds enough. He returned the flames to their normal size and sent a small flame to burn off her ropes. Renata felt the heat from the flames and knew that it was eating away at her ropes. She waited patiently until her ropes completely fell off. She paused and waited to watch Pyro's next move. Pyro saw that Renata's bonds fell and called out to her, "Come on up here when I make a diversion!" Renata barely heard Pyro above the yells coming from the crowd. She waited for him. Suddenly the flames formed a wall between her and the crowd, but this wall was instead a huge snake. The crowd screamed in fear. Renata saw her chance and ported to the roof where Pyro was. "Hey, wanna port out to the edge of the woods? I can see it from here," said Renata breathlessly. "Yeah sure, now for my grand finale..." smirked Pyro. With that, he transformed the snake into the devil, complete with horns, tail, and pitchfork. The crowd was paralyzed with fear and screamed that the devil was among them. "Ok let's go," he said. Pyro let down his hands and Renata grabbed his elbow and ported to the edge of the forest. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Minerva  
  
Renata and Pyro ended up in a tree at the edge of town. "Thank god we're gone from there. But maybe we should move to a different tree if we don't wanna be seen. I mean, it's only a matter of minutes before the villagers get here," said Renata. "Ok," agreed Pyro, and they ported from tree to tree until they were a good mile or so into the forest. "Man, that was really scary. What took you so long?!" said Renata. "I was waiting for the right moment. I mean..." "WHAT right moment?! Until I passed out from the inhalation?!" she yelled. "No, I...I wanted to scare them shitless for what they did to you..." said Pyro sheepishly. "Well, next time, try to be discrete next time you save me!" "Well, you porting out of there isn't exactly discrete you know!" "BUT BUT BUT I AARRGG!" Renata knew she was beaten and dropped the subject.  
  
They both sat quiet for a minute. "Sorry man, I mean. I hate this feeling helpless thing you know? So, ack, thanks for helping me out there. I...I guess I'm tired of being...and having you...I mean, not that I want...Well, you know," finished Renata lamely. "Hey, NC, it's ok," Pyro said as he gave her a comforting hug. "It must be hard to look so different from people and have them misunderstand you." "No, it's not that. I like looking different you know? I'm just sick of being the target I guess. And then I hate needing you to bail me out every time I'm in trouble." "Well, if I didn't do it, you know the girls would. Or in different circumstances your parents would you know." "Yeah, I guess. I'd hate it even then too. I mean, I know junior high demoralized me. But I grew a spine since then. You know?" "Yeah, but we all need help at one point or another. I mean, look at me. You're always putting me in line like my mother or something. And then Cassie..." Pyro thought back to the drunken episode. "I think she's beyond help. (OOC: j/k Cass) And everyone else, like Sherry or Sabrina, or Nik, I'm sure you've helped THEM out at some point or vice versa." "Yeah I guess...By the way, I liked your devil. That was pretty impressive." "What's this? You get mad at me for being flashy yet you compliment me?" "Oh shut up," Renata said as she punched Pyro. "Well, I haven't heard the villagers in quite some time...It's probably round 6 ish? It looks like it might get close to sunset. Wanna look around?" Pyro agreed and both ported to the ground. They walked around the forest cautiously, making sure not to run into a villager or one of those Godfrey minions. Sunset approached and then Renata said, "Hey, we don't have our weapons. Shouldn't we go get them?" "Oh yeah, we never woulda guessed that this trial thing would have happened. Can you port us there and back real quick?" "I don't know, I don't know the room very well...or this place...So what if I screw up porting there or back?" "You won't," sighed Pyro exasperatedly. "Trust me on this. You've been in that freaking room for 2 nights already. I think you would know the layout. And just take one good look at this place and then remember it when we need to come back. It's only for a sec you know." "Ok fine." With that, Renata and Pyro teleported to her hotel room. Renata looked around and slung her sword and arrows on her back, stuck her dagger in her boot, and tied her crossbow to her side. She wrote a note to the girls telling them where she and Pyro were, in case the girls came back to the room. They then walked to Pyro's room and he tied his sword to his side and put his dagger in his boot. "Ok ready," he said. Renata and Pyro then ported exactly back to where they were. It was sunset. They looked around for some form of shelter seeing as they couldn't go back to town. After wandering around for a while, they came across a cottage in a small field. They both walked towards it and Renata knocked on the door. The woman who opened it was none other than Minerva. "Hello my dears. I know what happened. Please come in," she gestured. Renata and Pyro entered rather uncertainly, seeing as they had no other choice than to trust this woman. "You must be hungry, here let me fix you something." Minerva proceeded to cook some dinner and served Renata and Pyro. "Why are you so nice to us?" Renata asked. "Because I know what it's like to be wrongly accused for something. Luckily, I scare those villagers enough for them to let me be. But you," she said looking at Renata, "are another matter. They truly believe that you are a demon. But I know that you are merely an advanced being from your time...Both of you." Pyro glanced at Renata then looked back at Minerva. "So you're a psychic?" Minerva nodded, "If that's what you call people with my abilities then yes. Another cup of tea?" They both nodded. "So," Renata began. "Can you help us?" "Yes. You may remain with me as long as you need. You will be safe here." "But what about our friends? They won't know where we are," Renata said. "What should we do about them?" "Don't you worry. You will run into them in the forest. Perhaps you may run into your friend Sabrina in the forest since she trains here." "Ok, that is too weird. I'm not sure I like you knowing all this stuff about us. Do you know our personal stuff too?" asked Pyro. "No," Minerva shook her head. "I know things of essence. Things that are important for me or others to know later on. I can see the past and present. Though the future is another matter. I can foresee different futures, because you see: only the journey is written, not the destination." (OOC: lol I jus that that was too good of a "Mummy" line to pass up lol) "Oook," said Renata. "Well, I think I'm ready for bed." "Indeed," agreed Minerva. "Today was a stressful day for you both. Let me show you to your rooms." She led Renata and Pyro to two back rooms across from each other. "Sleep well," she said and she went to her own room. "She's creepy," said Pyro. "I know," agreed Renata. "But she's nice. Maybe she can fix my inducer...O well, I'm tired. G'nite." "G'nite," Pyro said, and both fell asleep almost immediately. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: More Training  
  
The next morning, Sabrina awoke up ready to train again. After getting dressed in her "Amazon" costume, Sabrina headed down to the bar area for breakfast. As she reached the ground level where the restaurant area was, she scanned the room looking for any of her friends. Her face fell though as she failed to see anyone in the crowd. She sent to the bar, as there weren't any empty tables and ordered her food. She looked, bored, around the room and noticed a table with the occupants just leaving. She rushed over to the table, not wanting to sit at the bar with all of the people who were smoking there. She was just pulling her chair out to sit down when a large man in a hurry to exit the bar knocked into her. She pitched foreword, and in shock, reflexively phased through the solid oak table. Rion, who had just come down for breakfast, saw this all from the stairs and rushed over to her. Poking his head under the table, he hissed, "What are you doing?! I thought you were smart?!?! I mean Pulling THAT kind of stunt in the middle of a crowded bar in broad daylight?!?! Someone might've seen you and mistaken you for a witch or something." Which I technically, Sabrina thought to herself, for once not interrupting Rion and letting him continue his tirade, deserve after all. She thought to herself, letting my powers get out of control like that. When she snapped out of this reverie, Rion was still whispering loudly about what had happened. He was (*finally*) interrupted by the confused bartender, who was holding a plate of scones and a pot of strawberry jam. "Um, here's your food Miss." he said looking puzzled down at her and eyeing Rion suspiciously. He then set the food on the table, shrugged and walked back to the bar. Rion got sheepishly to his feet and offered Sabrina a hand up. After Rion ordered his food, the two sat in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, Rion looked at Sabrina and apologized, "I'm sorry about you know.blowing up.and everything.I know that you don't like being told what to do and stuff. but." he trailed off. Sabrina shook her head, "No, it's ok.I deserved that.I just.lost control of my powers there for a second." "Ok then," Rion replied, "so what is on the agenda for today?" "I was gonna go train some more." Sabrina started to say. "Ok that's good, we're going to the same place right?" Sabrina sputtered on her orange juice. "We?" she said, "You mean I get to fight you?" "Well.." Rion started, "if you promise not to hurt me too badly then sure."  
  
Sabrina grinned and finished her breakfast quickly. "I'll go get my sword," she said rushing off, "Ill meet you outside ok?" Rion nodded and Sabrina ran upstairs and got her sword and dagger. Tucking the dagger in her boot and slinging her sword over her shoulder, She bounded down the stairs and out the door of the inn. She went outside and looked around for Rion. She finally spotted him talking to a stable boy in a stable adjacent to the inn. Sabrina decided to wait until he was done and leaned against the building. After a few minutes, Rion came out leading two brown horses with black manes. "I got some transportation," he said walking over to her, "didn't feel like walking ten miles total today." "Good," Sabrina said as she mounted the horse, thankful for all of those Girl Scout horseback-riding trips she had gone on. Rion looked amazed as she swung herself onto the horse's back. Once they were out of the village, he asked, "So.I'm assuming you have horses in your time?" Laughing, Sabrina proceeded to explain about cars, and how they had replaced horses. "Some people still ride horses for fun," she explained as they rode up to the clearing where they had trained the previous day. "That's how I learned," she said, jumping down off of her horse and tying it to a tree. Rion did the same and Sabrina conjured two buckets, like the one she made for Pyro the day before. "Shall we get started then?" she asked Rion. "Sure," he replied unsheathing his sword. "Ok. here are the rules," Sabrina said taking her sword out as well. "A basic foil match, only tags in the torso area are valid, no head or lower body.does that sound reasonable?" "Sure.and since we didn't bring training weapons.do you think you could enchant the tips to be kinda.you know.soft?" Sabrina smirked, "Well.mine I definitely can.because it's an alloy of silver and steel.but I don't know about yours.what kind of metal is it made of?" "Silver and iron," Rion responded. "Why do you ask?" "Well.umm.." Sabrina started hesitantly, "Well, I can't enchant solid iron.or phase through it." She said all this very fast and looked down at the ground, "Oh how I HATE when I can't do something." she thought to herself. "Well," Rion started uneasily, "at least you can enchant and phase everything else.I wish I could do something like that." he trailed off smiling. "Now," he said, turning businesslike once again, "do that spell and we'll get started.you want to win don't you?" Sabrina waved her hand over their swords and muttered a few words. "Okay, " she said, taking her sword in hand and bowing. They began the duel and Sabrina smiled to herself, he's good but I know I'm better. The duel lasted for a full thirty minutes, with Sabrina coming out as the victor. She had got Rion right in the middle of his stomach after knocking his sword right out of his hands while he was making a lunge. (made that all up.I have no idea about how to swordfight lol) The day ended with the final score of Sabrina 12, Rion 3. As they mounted their horses and rode back to the inn, there was some friendly banter about the matches. "I thought I had you in that third match, but you parry SO unbelievably fast." Sabrina remarked. "Why thank you and you have a nearly unstoppable lunge yourself." Rion said. By the time they reached the inn it was already late. After returning the horses, Rion and Sabrina had dinner and walked sleepily to their rooms. After she changed into her pajamas and got into bed, Sabrina was startled to hear something crinkle under her head by her ear. Alarmed she jumped out of bed and performed a light spell, "Lumos," she muttered and a ball of blue flame appeared in her hand. She looked around quickly to make sure she hadn't woken up anyone else who was sleeping (im assuming we all share a room?) but was surprised to see that she was alone in the room. Surprised, she shifted her gaze to her pillow and saw a sealed and now-crinkled note. She opened the note and read: Guys, my inducer broke down and the villagers held a trial. Don't worry, Pyro got me out. We're hiding in the forest so don't come looking for us unless you absolutely have to. Be careful of the villagers, they might hold another trial because of the whole guilt by association thing, so watch yourselves. Good luck at the competition Brina, in case we don't see you before. We'll be there but well be hiding somewhere. Sherry, Cassie, please don't get yourselves into any trouble with your men ok? Bye, Nata and Pyro Worried, Sabrina ran and knocked on Rion's door. Rion opened the door and seeing Sabrina's grim expression he asked, "What happened?!" Sabrina put her finger to her lips. "Shhhh," she hissed, "I'm worried because Nata and Pyro left a note in my room and it was unopened, until I opened it of course and Sherry and Cassie are gone and their beds look undisturbed like they haven't been there and Sherry's stuff is all gone and." Rion interrupted her, "Calm down.let me see the note." "This stuff only happens in the movies." Sabrina grumbled to herself as Rion read the note, smiling as he reached the end of it. "Well it sounds like Nata and Pyro are ok. but Sherry. If she's gone then I'm not sure what to do. Cassie on the other hand.she is most likely at the bar or something." He smiled, "Don't worry, get some sleep and tomorrow we can train and then I'll show you this pond where we can go swim, and then I'll take you to meet this lady who has.ma--erm.I mean she shares your talents if you know what I mean." he said winking. Sabrina nodded and went to her room. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and had a dreamless night. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Day Before the Competition  
  
Renata woke up and stretched. She rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling reflected on the day before. She didn't particularly like being the one in trouble, but it was an adventure nonetheless. She looked at her outfit on the chair. She decided to stay in her nightgown for a while and put on a robe. Just to change around her wardrobe, even if it's for only a minute. She washed her face and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. "Good morning child! How did you sleep? And you like eggs and bacon I hope?" greeted Minerva. "Huh? Oh yeah, I love eggs and bacon. Your beds are pretty comfortable. I slept great. How about yourself?" "I slept fine dear, thank you for asking. Oh, hello Pyro. Did you sleep well?" Pyro looked at Minerva slightly confused. "I slept fine thank you. Uhm...how did you know my name was...Oh, never mind. I'm stupid." "No you're not dear. You're an extremely intelligent young man, though you do have a quick temper at times." "Oh, hahaha," laughed Renata. "No, 'I'm stupid' is an expression we use to say 'duh'." "Duh?" asked Minerva confusedly. "Uhm, ok?" Renata noticed that Pyro was also wearing a robe. "A break from the outfit no doubt," she thought. After breakfast, Renata and Pyro went to their rooms and changed. After they came out they sat down with Minerva and talked with her for a bit. "...now I can't go out anywhere, except for in the woods," finished Renata when she described what led to the trial. "Unless there's something you can do for her inducer," added Pyro. Minerva shook her head. "I'm sorry dear," she said as she looked at Renata. "I do not know what to do for you. My specialty is really only herbs and medicines. I don't know magic like your little friend Sabrina." Renata hung her head. "It's ok. It's not like I would be able to walk around here anyway. Maybe not even if and when we get home. I would have to call the maker of this thing. But oh well. Listen, is there a pond or a river or something around here? I'm in the mood for a refreshing swim." "Yes dear, its about 10 minutes away on foot. Just follow the path around the back of the house and you can't miss it," Minerva said. "Are you going to swim in your clothes?" "Yeah," answered Pyro. "Our clothes could use a wash. Sides, we'll take our robes and pjs with us so we can change and hang out for a while." Minerva nodded and Renata and Pyro went to get their clothes and set off for the pond. The pair walked in silence as each was absorbed with their own thoughts. They arrived at a small clearing and Renata felt the water with her tail. "It's freezing!" she exclaimed. "Let me warm it up a bit then," replied Pyro. He then sent flames over the pond trying to heat it up enough for it to be slightly warm. Renata felt the water again and it was still cold, so Pyro increased the heat and intensity of the flames. After about half an hour, Renata got up from her position on the ground and felt the water. It was just the right temperature. Both hung their robes and pjs high up on a tree, so they were hidden from view. Pyro also hid his flamethrower but kept his lighter next to the pond, and they jumped in. They swam for hours. Eventually, around what seemed 2 or 3 pm, they heard the trees rustling. Renata and Pyro stopped and listened carefully. The rustling got louder and they heard footsteps. Renata ported them up into the tree where they hid their clothes and waited to see who or what was making so much noise. 


End file.
